Wait im a Malfoy?
by teamfred
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year and Dumbledore comes by with life-changing news. Harry has a brother and a family.Hes not a Potter at all; but wait... a Malfoy? How will he deal with this new change. Nice!malfoy Powerful!Harry NOT A SLASH R&R or flame.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Ok im not giving up my other story just had writers block. So im posting this for fun wrote it awihle ago...R&R? Flame its all welcome.

Warnings: none... i think

Wait… Hold up I'm a malfoy!?

Sixth year was coming in like two months and I wasn't able to go to the Weasley's! Dumbledore Forbade me. What is wrong with him? He says he has important news; life changing news. So this is what brought me, Harry James Potter, into the dursleys living room at 12:00 in the afternoon. Sitting rather uncomfortably on a chair opposite from the 'family' that was on the couch. I hadn't even completed my chores yet; there would be hell to pay. Yes I'm afraid of my uncle! Wait… who wouldn't be he's like 500lbs… the door bell rang. I got up rather quickly and instantly regretted it my broken ribs didn't like that. (Ever since the THEY found out Sirius died they beat me like hell.) "Well go get it boy hurry!" ordered Uncle Vernon. "Yes Uncle," I said. I got up slowly and walked to the front door. When I opened it at first all I saw was Dumbledore then I looked behind him and saw…the Malfoy's! "Dumbledore sir, please come in. What the hell are the Malfoy's doing here?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry they are part of the news I have for you." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. _Ugh I hate that twinkle! _My body was frozen to the spot till Dumbledore's voice cut through me, "Harry let us in, please. " I moved aside automatically and let them in. Draco malfoy didn't even smirk at me. _What's wrong with him? Not one single rude comment. _Dumbledore conjured up more chairs for the Malfoy's. "So let's begin. Mr. Dursley, Harry is actually not related to James and Lily potter by blood-" "What!" I screamed successfully cutting him off. "Harry do not cut me off or I will cast a silencing charm upon you. As I was saying harry is not related to Lily or James by blood. So he doesn't have to stay here. Now you all have questions I'm sure. So leys answer the first one I'm guessing is 'How or what' am I correct? So let's start there was a family who had twins. While Lily and James could never have any kids so that family gave up one of their babies. It nearly killed them to do it. Harry don't hold it against them. But that also means you have a twin and are going to move in with your real family. Harry is your next question going to be 'So am I really the boy-who-lived?' Unfortunately Harry yes, yes you are. I know you all think I'm crazy. How can harry not be related to James potter when he's his look-alike. Well the answer is simple: Magic. So harry do you want to know your true name?" Questioned Dumbledore. Harry was to stunned to even move. _So in the time of ten minutes I go from an orphan to having a family. Well I want to know who the parents are. Wait hold up why are the Malfoy's here? _"Tell me Dumbledore." My voice came out steady even though I was dyeing inside.

"Well Harry your name is Irish. Kane Andrew Malfoy; that's your name. Don't you dare say a word yet! Your fist name means Fighter; your middle name is Greek it means manly. Don't say a word in protest go upstairs and pack right now!" Dumbledore's voice was as cold as ice. I got up slowly and winced; I think only Draco saw me wince. What's weird is he looked really sympathetic towards me. Then I heard a woman's soft voice, "Draco dear go help your brother pack." I heard Draco follow me. When I was trying to go up the stairs he had to help me. Then we finally got into my room. "Harry pull up your shirt!" I looked at him and said, "Sorry man I don't swing that way!" He looked at me in a disgusted way. "No I need to see what made you wince downstairs. Now!" I looked at him and I figured: I never really hated him. I mean hate is a strong word after all? I pulled my shirt off and heard him hiss between his teeth. I had tons of scars, bruises, even welts. He said, "Wow Harry how are you not on the floor crying right now? Wait more importantly who did this to you?" I looked at him with an emotionless face and replied, "Why the hell do you care?" He looked like he wanted to strangle me. "I care because I'm your brother; your twin! I never really hated you everything is an act!" he went to the door of my small room and yelled down the stairs, "Mum! Harry needs healing!" I grabbed everything in my trunk as fast as I could. I had everything packed for days anyways. So all I needed was my school book I was reading. I heard somebody running up the stairs, "What do you mean he needs healing!" I heard someone shout. But everything was sort of fading away. I could feel blood running down my side. Then the black depths of unconsciousness took me.

A/n: I was bored and decided to post this why not? I'm currently writing another story but I had some writers block on the 7th chapter so I wrote this. I might post more if I get a review or 2… R&R? Flame idc


	2. Believing, accepting, and revealing

A/n: wow ok something like 209 hits! On the first day of a chapter. I'm honored: Faints: j.k thank you to all my reviewers. I'm too lazy to put the names up so I sent you all personal messages… J.k Here's the names… (RoseHaleBabi, Brookslocklear, PrimiGrl, lilashannah, Flying Chrissy, Victoria, uzumaki misaki.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own harry potter or anyone you recognize. But in my dreams I own the Weasley twins and Draco malfoy. Loll

One question: what the heck does yaoi and MPREG mean??

Chapter two: Believing, accepting, and revealing

The first thing I noticed was somebody holding my hand and whispering for me to wake up. The hand was calloused, most likely from flying a broom. This had never happened before, somebody _caring for me_. Everything was fuzzy from the past few days; I had a dull ache in my side. The events came rushing back, I was a Malfoy. I squeezed the hand as hard as I could, (Which wasn't very hard), to tell the person I was awake. I turned my head and saw: Draco malfoy. Great I had been hoping it was all a nightmare! _I'm going to die, I'm going to die. They are going to kill me Lucious malfoy is a death eater. _"So you're up. Finally it's been three weeks!" Draco's voice penetrated my thoughts. "Yea" I croaked out. "What are you going to do with me? Is your dad going to turn me over to voldemort? Or going to kill me here? Maybe even have me fed to a Hungarian horntail." My voice was loaded with hatred and disgust.

Draco actually looked taken aback. "He wouldn't do that Harry. He's not a real death eater! Harry he loves you and if our mother ever heard you say that she would break down crying. Were brothers now. Your name isn't Harry anymore its Kane. So my mom will come in and explain everything shortly." Draco's eyes were blazing with anger and passion. Mental note to self: Don't screw with M- Draco. Draco got up and let his mother in; and walked away. Narsicca sat down on the double bed, and gave me a hug, I realized: I wanted a mother so bad, and now I have one. I was being a arse. "Kane would you like your glamour to be taken off so you look like the real you?" I nodded my head in acceptance. When she started taking off the glamour it felt like I was being ripped room my skin it _hurt!_ But I didn't let one sound out.

"There you go. Now you can get up and look in the mirror. By the way I healed all your wounds but the scars won't go away. Dear dinner will be served in ten you will find clothes in the closet. I expect you to be in the dining hall for dinner. A house-elf will show you to that room just call for one." She got up off the bed and walked briskly out of the room. That's when I got up and walked over to the mirror. Wow… my hair was now blonde with the shaggy look to it. My green eyes now a vivid grey. I did look just like Draco. But I was now actually about 3 inches taller than I originally was. I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of clothes. I dressed and looked in the mirror again. My features had changed higher cheek bones you could definitely tell I was a malfoy. My grey skinny jeans were baggy and my black silk shirt buttoned and not tucked in made me look dressy but not too dressy. "Huh I just turned into a girl with a fashion sense", I thought dryly to myself.

I called for a house elf and asked it nicely to lead me down to the dining hall. It did so with many bows and a lot of questions. Like "Dining hall master Kane?" or "Would you like me to get you a snake master Kane?" I mean what the hell is with these stupid house-elves. He asked me if I wanted a snake. Even if I did, but for him to ask me? Whatever it didn't matter when I arrived at the dinner table everyone was there. So I sat in the only seat available. Right across from Draco.

"So Kane I bet you are wondering what is going to happen to you?" Lucious kindly said. I nodded it was true what would happen to me? "Well let's see we will tell the world Harry Potter is missing, and you will be introduced to Hogwarts this year. You will be sorted and you cover story will be that you had to live with some cousins. So how do you like it and no complaining?" I nodded, why even bother to argue? _This sucks. _"What does?" asked Draco. Luscious looked at Draco, "What do you mean Draco?"

Draco took on a contemplating expression. His face was screwed up in thought. About what I didn't know. But Lucious was not taking kindly to being ignored. I tried to discretely kick him under the table; didn't work.

"Draco answers me right now!" shouted Lucious malfoy successfully getting his attention. Draco looked up then at me and answered his father, "Nothing father just contemplating having a brother." Draco's voice was silky smooth as he lied. _Wow he can actually lie. _"And you young harry? What is your opinion on having a brother?" I looked up quickly and stated, "It's a lot to take in right now but you know we are who we are no matter what." He seemed pleased with this answer, it disturbed me.

Why would Older Malfoy even want me? "Mr. Malfoy why do you even want me?" I blurted all this out before I could stop myself.

Draco looked at me shock written all over his features. He slightly shook his head sending the message saying: _say something else look at mom! _When I glance over at Narcisssa tears were coming down her face. "I mean, what I meant to say is: Why didn't you claim me as your son before this? Or did Dumbledore not allow you, but it doesn't matter actually; you're still my parents. I don't hold what you did against you?" I glanced over at Draco and he let a small smile grace his lips when he saw me looking.

"Well Kane it's complicated; true Dumbledore would not allow us till this year, we got blackmail on him. He still believes us a dark wizarding family. Though I don't know why he put you with those muggle's, obviously they weren't the best…" He trailed of uncomfortably. I nodded; it was okay with me at least I got a family now right? "Okay so I'm going to Hogwarts this year as Kane malfoy?" They all nodded but I was nervous.

"Um what would happen if I wasn't put in Slytherin?" I looked down ashamed. I would be shaming our family's name and heritage by not being accepting into Slytherin. "Kane what did the hat first say to you?" That was Draco. So I looked up and replied, "Said I was Loyal like a puff, but more smart than loyal, more cunning than smart, more brave than cunning, and that I could be in any house I wanted too. But I didn't like how everyone said Slytherin was a house of evil so I picked Gryffindor." When I finished they were all smiling; even Draco.

Their smiles sort of scared me. Never having seen them smile that much. It looked like a wolf stalking some sheep. Fear overrode my Gryffindor bravery, and I flinched when Lucious put a hand on my shoulder. Everyone saw me flinch; Lucious quickly pulled his hand back. Draco glanced at his mother and father, they nodded. He got up, and told me to follow him to my bedroom. When we got to the room I was previously at we went in.

Draco didn't have the playful smirk on his features right now he was all serious. "Harry, no Kane, We; your family would never intentionally hurt you. The effing Dursleys may have, but they aren't your family anymore! There's no need to flinch when dad puts a hand on your shoulder, or when mum hugs you. Kane its _safe_ here. Dad may give us punishment every once in a while. But only when we deserve it. He will never raise a hand to you in anger. Or if you do something better than me. Kane will you tell me what happened at the dursleys, I wont tell anyone? His tone was firm and true. But this was Malfoy here, my supposed brother, hell my twin. I could trust him couldn't I?

"Draco", my tone was hesitant. He just nodded for me to go on. "You wouldn't understand, not in a million years. You had a good life growing up with people who love you. I, on the other hand, didn't. I was beat if I didn't get the damn chores done. Beat If I did something better than effing Dudley the faggot. My life was HELL literally. They made sure of it. My life consisted of a bread piece, pain, chores, pain, and a little water. That was sure Home sweet home." I gave a cruel laugh then continued, "I was a freak,never knew my real name till I was younge and had to go to school. I was reffered to as boy, freak, or some other term.

"Then my Hogwarts letter came, they hid them from me, and beat me more. Hagrid came and got me for once in my life I was truly happy. Then at the end of my fist year I had blood on my hands. How would you feel if you were 11 and had killed/ then the second year everyone accused me of being the heir of Slytherin. I killed a basilisk and the memory of Tom Riddle A.k.a Voldemort. Then 3rd year I thought my godfather had escaped Azkaban to come get me. I fought off 100 dementors. 4th year the effing Triwizard tournament. That sure was fun! Yep almost got killed by a dragon, escaped merepeople, and Cedric got killed. All while I was hated by the school. Then 5th year Umbridge came. Sirius got killed and it was one of the worst years ever." My voice was coming out in ragged gasps by the end. The last memory was the most painful. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want sympathy and yet I wanted somebody to understand.

I looked at Draco to see his emotions flit across his face: Anger. Sympathy, desperation, and fear. I didn't get it anger, desperation? What the hell? We fell into a comfortable silence. "Kane, I can't say I understand because you know I don't. So I'm not going to pretend. But Kane if- if you ever need somebody to talk to... you can come to me." I looked into his eyes, mine. I nodded; I was beginning to trust him. He came up and gave me a brotherly hug. I flinched and stiffened but then I relaxed into the hug. Enjoying the feeling of having a family.

This is what I had been dreaming of. That's till I realized I only had a month till school and I groaned. Draco chuckled and we began to talk, not enemies, but friends; brothers. The good feeling ended once I heard all the yelling down stairs sounded suspiciously like the Weasley.

A/n: Omg ok I actually had this written up once I was done with the first chapter… So um hope you like it? If it's going to fast tell me. R&R or Flame I want to know what I did wrong and what I could do to fix it.


	3. Crap I'm a dead Malfoy

read author note at bottom....

Disclaimer: Not mine… Unfortunately.

Warnings: um… none?

Last time

This is what I had been dreaming of. That's till I realized I only had a month till school and I groaned. Draco chuckled and we began to talk, not enemies, but friends; brothers. The good feeling ended once I heard all the yelling down stairs sounded suspiciously like the Weasley.

Chapter 3: Crap... I'm a dead Malfoy.

We ran to the banister that hung right above the entrance hall, right above where the screaming was at. "HOW DARE YOU BLOODY TAKE HARRY? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW OR WE WILL SUBJECT YOU TO THE MINISTRY'S INQUIRY!" Anyone who had ever heard that voice automatically knew this was . I groaned, 5 galleons said Dobby let them in. Drake and I started walking down the steps.

"Something the matter here, father" Draco drawled out. I was suddenly reminded of his worse traits. One like: his VOICE! It could be so annoying when he wanted it to. Lucius glanced at Draco and his eyes widened when he saw me. I winked, sending the message: _its fine I won't tell. _

"No Draco just the Weasley family asking where the infamous Harry Potter is. Have you boys seen him?" Lucius was obviously putting on a very good act. I smirked when I realized I was in my true form. Draco grew a smirk that matched mine; the people in the room shrank back.

"No Father we haven't seen Potter around here. Kane and I were just about to go outback and fly…" He trailed off as if he was waiting for an answer. Molly Weasley was fuming, smoke coming out of her ears. That's when I realized the rest of the Weasley clan was here. Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Percy, _Charlie, bill, and Mr. Weasley! _I was completely stunned, they were all here!?

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CORRUPT HARRY WITH YOUR DARK AND EVIL WAYS!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "TELL US WHERE HE IS THIS INSTANT! Or you will have the ministry on you!" Her face was red enough to rival her hair color.

"Mrs. Weasley," I spoke my voice coming out even and emotionless. "We do not harbor a person named Harry James Potter here in this house. Now if you would please leave I would thank you. I do not like my father and our family to be insulted like you have just done. To assume we would kidnap somebody appalls me. We are not a dark family contrary to what some believe. So allow me, Kane Andrew Malfoy, to escort you and your family out?" Everyone was completely stunned at how I maneuvered the oncoming fight down to basically kicking the Weasley's out.

I smiled and led them out to the front gates. They then started to apparated out. I laughed out loud and walked to where my family, family such a foreign word to me, was still standing. Draco looked like he was going to start laughing at any minute and Lucius looked shocked still. That's when my eyes met Narcissa's who I did not previously notice. Her lips were curved in a small smile and pride showed in her eyes.

"Come on Drake lets go back to my room we need to talk." I walked out of the room expecting him to follow; I wasn't disappointed.

When we reached my room we fell onto the bed. I was the first one to break the silence, "Drake, do you, err, have you taken the mark?" I held up my hand to stop what he was about to say. "I just wanted to know. Don't take any offense to the question after all it's just a question."

He looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes, "Kane it's not that easy of an answer." I nodded in understanding and urged him on. "Well you see if my father abandons the dark lord we would be hunted viciously. Killed and murdered our whole family. We would be marked traitors. Though we could go to Dumbledore, but he isn't too fond of us. Were desperate but we must not show it. So now we must act like we are the bad guys…" his eyes were down cast.

"Well than Drake we will just have to find a loop-hole." I had a smirk on my face. I just didn't realize how evil it looked. Draco backed up to the wall and looked about to wet his pants. Wait… scratch that he already did. I busted out laughing and he had a questioning look on his face. "You- you wet your pants." His face got a red tinge to it as he ran out of my room. It took me about 20 minutes till I could control myself. That's when I realized I was without a brother. So making a decision I got up and went to drake's room (across the hall). When I opened the door I saw drake with his mom. Crying over his Mark… I left the room before they knew I was in there. I kept seeing a new side to Draco, a sensitive side. It scared me; this was all too much to take in at once.

------------------------------- down stairs blah blah blah by Malfoy's Office.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kane, will you come in here?" Lucius asked me when I reached the door near his office. I went in the expensive looking office. I sat down without saying anything; I had to obey my father. "So Kane has Draco told you about our 'family situation'?" I nodded my head I did know about the 'situation'. "So now I must ask will you take the mark? The Dark Lord will wish for you to become a Death Eater. One reason because you are my son." His voice was grave and it did not encourage me to fully except my family.

"I do not know sir. If I take the mark I'm doomed. If I don't my family will probably die." I was desperate that was for sure. I didn't want my family to die. Huh a new one. The dursleys can go rot in hell for all I cared for. I finally have a real family. "Lucius I need to ask you a question. Why the hell were you at the DoM? I understand why but... ugh!"

"I was there because the dark Lord asked me too. If I didn't well the consequences… would be drastic. Well let's not dwell on these matters. We need to talk about a few 'home truths'. What are we going to do with the Dursleys?" He had a very vicious smirk on his lips; plainly it scared me. So the rest of that night we spent planning for the revenge of the dursleys. That was until Draco came running into the office. Panting like he had run a mile with only a few words out of his mouth before he fainted.

"Mum... Voldemort… My room." Then he fainted smack dab in the middle of the office. The most prominent thought that ran through my head was: Shit!

A/n: DONT KILL ME!!! Hehe um sorry? Sorry for the wait... This chapter was hard? Heh not really i just dont like it. So R&R or Flame do i look like i care? Wait... scratch that do i sound lik i care? Crap.. actually how about Do i write like i care? Haha that works. so ok here it goes:

Teufel1987: OMg!!! Thank you sooo much! OK so yah thanks for offering Beta.. Which i will send you it and stuff just actually wanted to get this out. But thanks sorry i didnt reply to last message i was tied up. So this was th only time ive had internet since Tuesday. So thanks.... I agree mostly and the rest i will keep a secret. :grins evilly: Oh Wait if youre going to beta you'll know before the rest... Crap blan backfired....

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! I LOVE THEM BUT IF I ONT GET AT LEAST 5 FOR THIS CHAPTER NO MORE CHAPTERS. it will be like a week for next one if im in a bad mood. More like 3 days if im in a goood mood :P


	4. Why do I try?

R&R OR FLAME

Warnings: Language....

"Mum... Voldemort… My room." Then he fainted smack dab in the middle of the office. The most prominent thought that ran through my head was: Crap!

Chapter 4: Why do I try?

I was about to run out of the room when Lucius grabbed me and hissed, "You cant go! Your scar still shows!" I would've ran anyways but the desperation in his voice stopped me dead in my own tracks. How could I let my mother stay in the hands of Voldy? But how can I already reveal who I was to Voldy? It was like a light bulb went off in my mind.

"Father a glamour… Will you put one on me; it will hide my scar?!"

He looked broken at my suggestion, "Fine, come here." I smiled and turned towards him. He started muttering an incantation under his breath. I could feel the magic lightly draping over my body. It felt like a nice warm blanket over my skin. A sigh of longing left my mouth as the glamour spell was complete. Lucius looked at me and smirked the malfoy smirk. We glanced at each other and ran out the door. Straight to Draco's, I didn't think of the consequences just ran in the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" My mom was kissing Voldemort. And I couldn't believe it. So wrong I didn't give it a second thought I just went out of the room. Willing to allow my father to handle this situation. I went back to his office to wake up my brother. Once I woke him up I told him what I saw. His face took on a green tint and nodded in resignation. It disgusted me, how could he be ok with this? "Draco how could you be okay with that? Our mother is kissing snake-face!" he looked at me in understanding , understanding my feelings about this.

"Kane, whatever He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named always gets what he wants, always. This is a weekly occurrence, well until Belletrix gets out of the loony bin it will be. I hated it at first, still do. He- He comes a few times a week and gets what he wants. I wind up trying to lay in my room when he comes. But now we can just talk to each other, no kane get back here!" His calls became distant as I stormed back to the room I saw them in. I didn't realize what was happening around me. Wind was roaring around me, lightining blots mixed in with wind, fire in my hands, earth flourishing where I walked, and lastly water swirling around my head. .

I walked in the room and saw Voldemort there in the same position, but now my dad was watching anger boiling on the inside. I yelled and pulled them apart. "get out of out house now!" I hissed to Voldemort. Shock appeared on his face he, Voldemort, had never been talked to like that.

"Don't you ever dare to talk to me like that you stupid boy!" Voldemort's red eyes were alight with anger. I laughed in his face and pointed towards the door motioning him to leave. Lucius gasped and so did Narcissa. "I will not leave this room but you will pay for your insolence. C_rucio!"_I saw the spell and didn't move frozen in place. But that when I noticed the elements swirling about me. I raised my hands and fire shot from them hitting the Cruciatus back at him.

He screamed in pain and when it stopped apparated out. Fuck! "Um We need to leave right now." Lucius yelled, calmly. "Grab your stuff and met us down in the entry hallway." He was still trying to be calm. I ran to my room and told Draco what was going on. I grabbed some skinny jeans, shirts, the books, ECT. On second thought I ran to the library opened my trunk cast a spell on it. The spell made my trunk expand to where it could hold millions of books. I used magic to put all the books in my trunk and cast a feather light spell on it to. I grabbed everything important or worth some money. I met them in the great hall just as Draco came running in to.

Narcisssa came down 30 minutes later with 3 trunks all bottomless. Lucius came in with one trunk filled with dark items. "Come on we are floo'ing to Severus' house. Draco you know it best so go first then you Kane. I and Narcisssa will follow right after."

Draco hopped in the fire place and called out, "Severus Snape Manor." I followed straight after with all the trunks. When I got there Draco was filling 'Uncle Sev' in on who I was and what it did to the 'Dark Lord'. His face was cracked up in the middle of a laugh when he noticed me. I admit I looked pretty stupid standing in the middle of the carpet with trunks all around me. He walked over to me and just pulled me into a hug. I stiffened and looked at Draco who was dying in laugher. I relaxed into the hug after a moments more hesitation. I heard the swishing of the fire place and knew Narcisssa was here.

"Ah Dear Cissa." He let go of me to pull 'Cissa' into a hug. I walked over to Draco and gave him a questioning look that obviously said Does-he-not-know-who-i-am? Draco shook his head subtly telling me, no. Just then Lucius came out of the fire place and smiled at Severus and pulled him into his own hug.

"So I see you've met my wonderful family addition no doubt? Oh and did Draco fill you in on all the information?" His tone was one of basically we-will-talk-later-in-more-detail-children-in-the-room. We all heard a large squawk and I find myself being basically attacked by an owl with a letter. I grabbed the letter and allowed the owl to fly out of the living room. I was getting strange looks at the owl's behavior, so I just shrugged.

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_Mister Malfoy formally known as mister Potter. Since you have discovered your true heritage we would like to make an appointment. Come by gringotts tomorrow at 1'00. You must get the Potter vaults, Black Vaults, and a blood test done. We assume you don't know about your adoptive parents not completing the blood adoption. So you only inherited the blood lines. I assume you don't know about your mother being a pure-blood. Well you shall find out more about this if you come to the appointment. You also need to receive your titles and a power test. We will hopefully see you tomorrow at 1'00._

_Sincerely_

_High goblin Ragnorak._

I re-read that whole letter again then passed it to my father. Giving him a look that obviously meant Snape was not to read the letter. Fore Kane was not ready for Snape to know who he originally was. He nodded ever so slightly in understanding. His eyes steadily got wider, then folded the letter up and addressed all of us in the room.

"Now that letter was about my son, Kane, needing to go to gringotts tomorrow. To have a power test and receive some of his inheritance. From his godfather, who happened to die a few months ago. So tomorrow at 1'00 Kane and Draco will go to gringotts. Understand? I want no questions." He added that last part mostly because snape looked like he wanted to object. I gave him an apologetic smile but he merely nodded to father.

________ 3rd person view_______________

Kane and Draco walked towards the room snape pointed out to them a little while ago. When they walked into the door they both gave a relieved sigh and fell onto their own beds. They cracked out laughing when they realized everything they just did was, like, synchronized. Smiles broke out on their faces, genuine smiles. That used to be so rare but in the few months that they had been brothers, you saw the smiles that much more. There was no denying it them becoming brothers had been the best thing to ever happen to each other. The best not a ok thing, the best.

They all woke up at the same time tomorrow morning; 9'00. Kane was awake and dressed within the hour but the others took longer. Deciding to spend as much time as the needed in the shower; even Snape which scared Kane. Who knew the greasy Bastard actually washed his hair? Well Kane didn't that's for sure. Everyone finally came down looking groomed and refreshed besides Draco. Apparently today he decided taking his sweet-ass time doing his hair. At 12'00 he decided he was presentable enough to go to gringotts. Kane nearly strangled him as he swaggered into the kitchen.

------------------ 1'00 Gringotts appointment-----

I walked into the marble hall filled with wizards and goblins to be amazed once again by its beauty. I walked up to one of the goblins, "I'm here for an appointment. My name is Kane malfoy." The small little run to of a goblin led us to an office. Sitting in the middle of a hard-backed chair along with a desk filed with paperwork. He barely glanced up, "Mister Malfoy, Mister Malfoy, Please sit down." Wow he was small and blunt to the point. "Mister Malfoy. No not that one you! Please cut your finger and drip a little bit of blood on it please." I did exactly what he wished. He smiled when he looked on the piece of parchment, and handed it to me.

_Kane Andrew Malfoy_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord Slytherin_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Black_

_Magical Heir to Merlin._

Lets just say that I nearly fainted. I didn't give a second though to ask why Ragnorak needed more of my blood or when he gave me another sheet of parchment, with writing on it.

_Abilities:_

_Parsel-toung: 10/10_

_Elemental: 10/10 (Water, air, fire, earth.)_

_Shadow walking: 9/10 Blocked_

_Wand less magic: 10/10 Blocked_

_Weaponry: 10/10 (Sword, dagger, bow and arrow). Fully Blocked. _

_Potion making: 8/10 Blocked_

_Merlin's power: 100/100 fully blocked._

_Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_

I nearly fainted, again. How could I have al those powers? I'm Harry- or Kane, Just Kane. Wait another question flooded my brain: Who the hell did Dumblefuck think he was!? Well that's an obvious answer; he thought he was Dumblefuck leader of the fucking light. Stupid damn light and, or dark. "Well mister Malfoy let me inform you, you're blocked power will slowly come un-done. Then everyone who knows you were Harry Potter will be magically obliviated, Including Dumbledore. So I will now lead you to your vaults." He got up and walked briskly out of the office. Draco came over and helped me up out of the chair. By this time I was ready to faint.

We walked into a cart and drove away. A fun ride to await us- yah right. As we got out of the cart a vault all the way in the back of Gringotts, two barfs, and a green faced Draco later, we were there. The Black Vaults, I insisted I didn't want to come here but the Goblin told me I must. So I looked in the vault real quick to see a letter and tons of galleons. I grabbed the letter and left the vault. I saw my old name on the envelope and immediately knew it was from Sirius. We left and headed towards the Potter Vault.

We arrived there in 2 minutes flat. It was actually a fun ride with twists and turns. We entered the vault and right in the middle of a pile of gold and jewels I saw two more envelopes. I grabbed them and also a handful of galleons. We left the vaults; I decided to come back another day. I was already to emotional after everything that had happened. We apparated back to snape's house and I ran to our room we shared. Deciding to read the letters right here and now….

A/n: Did you like? I made it 2 thousand words and wrote it in 2 hours. Hey at least I updated right.. right? No well too bad. So REVIEW please, im on my knees begging. God darn it please. Or flame whatever floats your boat just go with thanks for all the reviews... and story alerts. I would love it for you to actually give me your opinion!!


	5. Normal? Never

A/N: Ok thanks to my awesome beta: Teufel1987!  
And thanks to all my reviewers. You guys made my day.

We left the vaults; I decided to come back another day. I was already too emotional after everything that had happened. We apparated back to Snape's house and I ran into the room that we shared, deciding to read the letters right here and now….

Chapter 5: Normal? Never.

Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
send me on my way still smiling  
maybe that's the way I should go  
straight into the mouth of the unknown

Call me By: Shinedown…

I opened them up and felt my blood pumping in anticipation; of course that's when Draco decided to barge into my room. "Whatcha' doing Kane?" he said.

"You know you need to learn to knock right? I mean, you can't come blasting your way into MY room. It's wrong…" I trailed off realizing that complaining was going to get me nowhere. I had finally realized that Draco would never really change. "Draco, will you please get out of my room?" I _hated_ begging, it made me feel dirty. I was used to getting my way now. After some time with the Malfoys, things started to sink in. One: Malfoys always got what they wanted. Two: Never give in. Three: Piss off everyone and everything you can in your power. Ok let me admit the last one is mine. But hey, can you blame me? Malfoys are so stuck up sometimes. I want to yell at Draco when we're in public to get whatever is stuck up his ass out of it. But, dreams are dreams, or actually would be something else.

"Nah Kane, I felt like visiting you. I don't need to knock because it's my room too." Shit… I forgot about that woops. "Whatever, dad wants to hear what happened at Gringotts today… So he is waiting down stairs right now." _Yeah, just what I need, one angry Malfoy, one mad Snape, and one smug Malfoy, and my road to hell has been paved. _

"Yeah, exactly what I need Draco: your dad, Severus, and you all in a room to torture what happened at Gringotts out of me!" My fake smile was enough to tell him I was pissed and wanted time alone. But nooo, something in him snapped and he became as dense as a Gryffindor!

"Well anyway, we need to get you in the living room come on!" I suddenly wanted to know how he got in Slytherin, why not Hufflepuff? I mean he might make a good 'puff… He can be loyal to those he chooses, and that one time with pansy and Blaise, and they were together. He promised blasé he wouldn't do anything….umm- err- never mind bad example. "Grab your silk green shirt and black skinny jeans, they'll match and make you seem royal when the big news gets out!" The orders washed over me and I mechanically went and did as I was _suggested _to do. I walked down the stairs in the clothes Draco told me to wear, and I saw Lucius and Severus sitting and politely talking.

"Father, Severus" I acknowledged them. "You wanted to talk to me?"My expressionless voice was obviously irritating them. I smirked on the inside at the rage behind Snape's eyes. "Well get on with it!" Lucius got up and moved towards me, baring his cane a little as he did. _Shit… maybe I shouldn't have pushed them- _WHAM! I felt the smack across my face before I could stop myself I let out a cry of pain. I steeled my eyes and looked at Mr-_father. _I could sense the regret at the quick action but I looked away from him as soon as I felt the burning start behind my eyes. I would not cry! The Dursleys did much worse to me! The realization came as quick as lightening: I've become a wuss, a pansy.

"Now Kane, speak to us with the respect we deserve." My father commanded gently but with force. _Respect, they think they deserve respect? They wouldn't want to hear__the first __t__hing off the top of my head to that little order. _

"Sorry Father, Severus. I heard from Draco that you requested my presence in the living room."

Lucius gave me a proud little smile… Why? "Very good Kane, you managed to say that without all the sarcasm you probably have in your mind. So what we, as in Severus, and myself wish to know what happened today at Gringotts. Draco told us that we would have the shock of our lives…."The trailing off suggested that I needed to tell him what happened. I played dumb. "Kane" The warning note in his voice went unnoticed by me and I gave him a perfectly innocent smile. "Now Kane, or else…. You will not be able to move for the rest of the week before school." Now _that_ got me talking.

I decided I would tell Severus who I was before now. "Ok Dad, Severus, when I went to Gringotts, they had me perform a small test for power and family. Now as you both know I was adopted by a loving family that died. My adoptive parents' names were: James and Lily Potter. I was from then on known as Harry James Potter." I gave a small smile at the outraged expression on Snape's face. "Then Voldy decided to show up at my house… The rest is history. Well besides the fact that a month ago Dumbles came by to tell me I had a real family; the Malfoys and that my real name was Kane Andrew Malfoy.

"I went to Gringotts today to get everything done… Well actually it's complicated. James and Lily Potter never got the blood adoption done. They had originally planned it for when I was older. So they got the first part done, drinking the blessed blood, but never got to the second part of actually signing the papers. So right now all I need to do is put on some rings I have and I will be partially the heir to a few things…. Ok James was related to Gryffindor. Lily was from an adoptive family, her real father happens to be Voldy… So I'm the Heir of Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor. Sirius wanted me to at least count as his heir. So he did the exact same thing as James and Lily, so now I'm Lord Black, also. Surprise…"

Severus had a horrified expression and Lucius looked bemused. "Did I mention that I am magically the heir of Merlin?" THUD: Drop dead faints for two men. Pathetic I, being the smart one, went over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water which I dumped on both their faces waking them up immediately. "So, you guys fainted." I smirked at them.

In an indignant tone they both replied, "Men don't faint, we collapse." They both got up and we descended into a pleasant silence. Severus was the first to speak,

"So, you're Potter."

"No shit Sherlock! And I was, as in past tense." He growled at me. Scary sight really, now I know why Neville's Boggart was Snape.

"Funny, so Dumbledore knows. What are we going to do about him?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement of the century. I was downright flabbergasted! He didn't argue about me being a Potter… Holy Shit! The world is ending! Quick run and hide or else the aliens will get us!! Lucius nodded his head and started to converse with Snape about the plan to kill 'me' off. He started laughing at a mangled body, (in the plan) that would look like me. How sick is that? _Hypocrite _a little voice in my head whispered. _You laughed too, don't deny it, can't deny it. _I snarled at the little voice in my head shutting it up.

"Harry when should we put this in action, tomorrow or two days from now?" Lucius' voice penetrated through my little mind snarl.

"What? Oh, maybe tomorrow, you could go walk into Knockturn alley, make sure you're followed. Then when you know no one's watching, stupefy that person. Hopefully a guy, and bring him back here and voila the plan is in action." I grinned maliciously.

The rest of that night they spent going over their plan… perfecting it. Too bad with Kane nothing ever went perfect…

______ Next day- Lucius'… A.K.A Lucy! _____________________

I was dressed up as a girl. This wasn't part of the Plan!! But no, they thought it would be _funny_. I just need to swing my hips and get a guy to follow me. Gods this was so wrong! I don't swing this way, or actually, technically I do now. But that's beside the point. How was I supposed to get a man to fall for me? My long blonde hair swayed in the evening. My new and improved 'body' felt plain weird. Ugh I hate acting like a girl. I heard stumbling behind me and went into an alleyway.

I turned around and saw Mundungus Fletcher following me! I smirked: perfect. "Stupefy!" I whispered and out of my wand shot a bright red light. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Mmmm; potatoes, No-no time to think about them: golden, yummy, brilliant potatoes…. OK, back to the task at hand. I grabbed his filthy hand, and apparated to the apparition point at Sev's house. Weird, I thought he would hate my new son. But he doesn't, Kane looked positively confused after what happened. It was hilarious! But the boy needs to learn some respect.

"Hey everyone! I got Dung, come on, we need to get to work!" They came rushing down the stairs grinning like lunatics. We got to work by basically beating Dung up. We were going to make him look as bad as possible then put a little glamour to make him look younger and a 16 year old version of Harry Potter. _Nobody will ever find out that Kane is Harry, I promise. _I did the honours of punching him and breaking a few bones here and there.

-______ Narcissa----

_Nobody will ever touch my son again! This I promise. _I started kicking every place I could reach on Dung. He was bloodied up pretty bad after that then Severus got his turn. There was a gleam in his eye that gave everyone a feeling of dread; if it was pointed at you of course.

Severus POV

_Potter! Kane is bloody potter! Kane Andrew fucking Malfoy is a potter. Or was one but whatever! I actually liked this boy for a day! UGHHHHHHH He will probably be in Gryffindor again! Stupid brat thinks he owns the world. Well he actually might have enough money… but that's beside the point! _I started taking my anger out on Dung to get the feelings out. Punching, kicking, stepping where it must've hurt. The 'Kids' weren't going to get to hit Dung anymore cause he looked dead when I finished. I gave a satisfied smirk after that, all my anger now gone.

3rd person POV-----

After all the 'fun' they were all sitting down discussing matters. "Kane, do you have the fake letters from Dumbledore to Petunia and Vernon Dursley?" Lucius' voice held anxiousness that everyone noticed. Harry gave a nod in response and pulled out some papers.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley,

This is Petunia's sister Lily's little boy. Both James and Lily potter passed away last night. I'm placing him in your care. Please make sure that he doesn't have a happy childhood. The reasons for this are very simple:

He is now the Boy-Who-Lived. We need him to be a selfless person, and to trust easily.

I need him to trust me completely.

He needs to befriend those who I send to him.

Growing up being shown no compassion means that he will trust anyone who shows him a little bit of love and care.

He needs to die when he faces Voldemort. How you need to help that I don't know.

So please I beg of you- no, I'm telling you. His childhood needs to be far from happy. Do whatever is needed to achieve this goal. By the way his name is Harrison James Potter or Harry James Potter.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So what do you think?"Draco asked everyone.

"Wait, I have more short notes over the years!" Harry grabbed them from his pocket and thrust 10 or more letters onto the table.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

I suspect that Harry now being 5 years old is unhappy. If he isn't I will make you unhappy!

Have a jolly good day,

Albus Dumbledore

Mr. Dumbledore,

He is unhappy as possible. He lives in the Cupboard under the stairs, getting beat up by Dudley, and Vernon. Only once in awhile, though, I have concerns. Do we really need to make him this unhappy? He is just a poor little boy after all!

Petunia Dursley.

Petunia,

Yes it is absolutely necessary! Send me a letter in about 3 years

Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore,

He is a little small for his age and completely ignorant of magic. He is still beaten now and then. Starved too at times, it isn't nearly enough to kill him but it does its toll. He still lives in the cupboard.

Petunia

All the other letters went on in a similar fashion. Lucius, Sev, and Cissa were all stunned. Kane made _these?!_ He basically framed Dumbledore while giving proof of child neglect and abuse. These were good, and couldn't fail, now all they needed to do was stash the body and letters at the Dursleys, give an anonymous tip to the police and voila! It couldn't go wrong. Maybe….

"Wow, Kane these are better than I expected. We will do the rest tomorrow. Now write Harry Potter's will and we will put it in the stack of papers. Now! Do you already have it?" Kane nodded in response, as he had already made the will, and all that stuff.

A/N: Umm review, maybe. If you would it would make me happy. If not, oh well then.


	6. Plan In action!

A/N: OK you guys I'm updating! Thanks to all my reviewers! And a big thanks to my wonderful Beta: **Teufel1987!**

Warnings: None... at least I don't think so.....

"Wow, Kane these are better than I expected. We will do the rest tomorrow. Now write Harry Potter's will and we will put it in the stack of papers. Now! Do you already have it?" Kane nodded in response, as he had already made the will, and all that stuff.

Chapter 6: Plan In-action… Maybe

------ The Next Day- Plan into action------ Journal entry --- Early Morning.

Today was the day it would start. Lucius and Severus were going to take 'Harry' (Dung) to the Dursleys. He was battered and broken and not to mention, dead! Once they strategically place 'Harry' in the second bedroom along with the letters in Petunia's room the job would be done. Another thing we came up with was there would be no will as it would be too complicated and too many questions would be asked. Hopefully they would find the letters we faked from Dumbles and Petunnia I won't mention who they are, shouldn't it be obvious? Then they would leave, never being seen or heard by anyone. No magical signature would be left behind.

I would then walk past the Dursleys to only see Vernon Dursley covered in blood! Quickly pulling out a muggle contraption called a cell phone I would phone the police, informing them of this disturbing event by saying something along the lines of, "Something strange is going on in number 4 Privet drive. I just saw the owner of the house covered head to toe in blood!" Playing the part of a distressed muggle, who was just out for his daily jog and, once they get there, try to 'act' strong but fail at it when they come and tell me what they found. I would then proceed to act horrified, saying that I was just jogging when I saw it. I already knew the cops would question me to make sure I was telling the truth so I was ready.

Once they cleared me as innocent I would go home. A few minutes later, we hoped that the order would show up. Hopefully they would relieve the muggle officers saying that they would handle the situation better. Combing through the whole house and investigating the Dursleys. Tonks would find the letters from Petunia and Dumbledore. (This was the tricky part we could only hope that she would find them. If somebody else did it could be disastrous.) She would then proceed to the ministry to show them these incriminating letters, successfully framing Dumblefuck! Muhuhaha! We don't know what could possibly happen next. Would Dumbles lose his job as headmaster (the bugger has quite a few jobs ... headmaster, supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards as well as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)? Maybe be booted out of the Wizengamot? Would he lose anything? We could only wish. By the way for those of you who don't know, I'm Kane Andrew Malfoy writing to you in my own personal journal.

This is the book that I keep all of my thoughts in, my personal little therapy book. Right now though I'm going to rewrite a few letters I have received a few days ago. So bear with me, these are long and I need to get them off my chest. So let's first go with the person I believed to be my father all those years. Here's how it goes:

Dear Harry,

This is your dad here, (Obviously). I don't know if you know this, but I'm not your real father. He is actually Lucius Malfoy, my son I'm sorry. If I'm dead then you should be receiving this sometime around your sixteenth birthday. Seek him out, get help and know your real father. Please listen to me, for I fear this will be the only time we will have. Through this letter I am giving you a piece of myself. Some advice will be needed and there are explanations I cannot give. But first let me try my best.  
One: Don't you dare trust Dumbledore. He's a manipulative old bastard. He will try to get you no matter what. You are just a pawn to him in a giant game. You mean absolutely nothing to him, but everything to me.  
Two: The Prophecy. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._" is fake! How can it be real if you were born to Narcissa and Lucius? But I'm afraid to tell you there is an actual prophecy involving you… I will tell you it at the end of this letter. Now let's not speak of such troubling things.  
Three: Your mother and I were planning on fully adopting you on the 21st of December, when you were five years old. If I'm dead then we most likely never got the chance. Just yesterday we gave you some of our blood to drink. So you are a Potter and an Evans by blood as well as magic. So I must now tell you about our blood-line. We are descended from Godric Gryffindor. So if I'm dead you are now the Heir of Gryffindor. Son, I have enclosed the family ring in this envelope. Once you put it on you will automatically gain some Potter features. (That is only if you have accepted your Malfoy heritage.)  
Fourth: Live your life the way you would if you only had a day left. Make the most of your time on earth with the living. Your mother and I have agreed that only you will know about both our family backgrounds. So I only know mine and your mother only knows hers. It will be less confusing then. She will not read my letter to you and I won't read hers.  
Ok advice time is over! Just to let you know my son, I love you. Never doubt it. Nothing is your fault unless you took the gun and pulled the trigger, Muggle saying, sorry. Know that I am proud to call you my son, with my blood running through your veins. Now Harry the time has come to tell you the real prophecy. As much as I don't want to tell you here it is:

"_He comes in the night,_

_Right before the new day and dawn of the eighth month,_

_The one with the power, the one to defeat, the one who will choose his own path,_

_Losing his family once, befriended by traitors, enemy of his __real__ friends,_

_Hunted, wanted, and manipulated,_

_He comes in the night…" _

I'm sorry my son, as I will not be there for you. I hope you have a good life I must go now.

Love,

Your completely awesome and totally handsome father,

James A.K.A. Prongs the unofficial leader of the Marauders.

That was the first letter I read. I felt like a load had come off my shoulders only to be replaced with a heavier load. I decided to read the other letters at that time before putting the ring on. So here we go onto the next letter from my mother, or ex-mum:

Dear Baby,

Harry I know I will be dead before your third birthday. It's a feeling I'm getting right now. I'm writing this letter to you as a last resort to tell you everything that I will not get to tell you. I'm not really your mum, we adopted you. Your real parents go by the names of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I still love you and always will but I need to tell you some things. Your father and I aren't going to be able to completely finish the adoption potion. Right now you have our blood running through your veins.  
I need to tell you some life-changing news,  
one: I'm a half-blood, or a pure-blood. I'm not sure which; this entire blood status thing confuses me! I was adopted by some muggles to have a normal child-hood. My birth mother didn't want me to grow up with the monster she had me with. If you have already guessed it then yes, I am Voldemort's daughter. This makes me a descendent of Slytherin. So now I must regretfully inform you that you are the heir of Slytherin. Once you put on the Slytherin ring some changes will be made on your appearance. Nothing major I suspect. Your father knows nothing of this, and I know nothing of his letter.  
Two: Have a good, fun life! It's an order if you didn't know! So I regretfully have to go. I'm so sorry this letter is so short but James is calling for me and I hear Moony coming. Know that I love you with all my heart and I'm proud of you. No matter what you do.

Love,

With all my heart- Lily

At first it made me sad that I got such a short letter. But it's the fact that I now have something from them that made me happy. It was so tempting to put on the rings but I didn't. I still had Sirius's letter to go through then I would put them on. So onto the last letter:

Hey Prongslet!

If you have this that means I passed away and named you as my heir. Now don't be sad that I died! I'm writing this right now in the middle of your fifth year at Hogwarts. Ha-ha you're now Lord Black! Now let's get down to business, I'm bloody, filthy rich. So go spend hundreds and billions of galleons on anything! Oh by the way you're not really a Potter. Ok that didn't come out right. Well your mum and dad adopted you from the Malfoys. But unfortunately they didn't get to finish the whole blood adoption, and well you have their blood flowing through your veins. So have fun! I expect your mum and dad left letters in their vaults. Go to them and get the money. Never forget the money. Try to spend a lot of money!

Don't blame yourself for my death if you do I will come to haunt you till the end of your days! So Harry, live a good life. I know you weren't treated the best at the Dursleys, and I argued with Albus for hours about that. But live your life to the fullest. Nobody blames you for my death or anyone else's! So take my advice: SPEND MONEY! Oh and Moony is the only one who knows that you are a Malfoy so tell him to buy some more robes, new ones. If he puts up a fight just say, "The Marauders protect their own!" It will make him remember all the times we stuck together. Harry, always remember that your Remus' cub, somebody hurts you he, hurts them.

Now any memory charm placed upon Remus to make him forget won't work. Harry, Dumbledore knows! Just to tell you he knows that you are a Malfoy, I'm not sure if a memory charm will work on him. So watch out and don't trust Dumbledore! By the way, there is a family ring in the envelope. Once you put it on you will get some of my looks. You might become a bit taller and have smoother hair. Silky soft cause my hair rocks! OK Just put the ring on and you will look a little different but you will be recognized as the Black Family Heir. So remember my advice!

Love,

The best, the coolest, and the richest: Sirius black! A.K.A Padfoot, the player of the Marauders.

Once the letter was done I was only _slightly_ nervous, I mean I was _only_ putting on three rings and changing my looks a bit so there's nothing to worry about, right?  
I think I'm going to stop writing in my journal right now. So I'm out!

3rd person

Kane Malfoy shut the journal looking anxious. He picked up a ring with a black serpent woven through it with emerald green eyes. There was a blood red rose in its open mouth. It was simply beautiful. It was also Salazar Slytherin's, as he put it on the second finger of his left hand; there was a flash of light. As the light went out nothing seemed to be different with Kane unless you got a closer look. There were emerald flecks in his bright grey eyes. The same colour as Lily's eyes.

The next ring had a dagger with a skull at the bottom. The Black family ring. Kane put it on but this time there was no flash of light. Instead the elements started swirling around him. Once they stopped he was around 6 feet tall. He had filled out so he was no longer the scrawny little boy from the Dursleys. His hair was silky smooth just like Sirius said it would be. Kane was still nervous about the last ring. What changes would this one bring? He still looked like a Malfoy but different somehow.

The last ring was a griffin with red ruby eyes magnificently standing on a slab or a rock. It was simple but elegant. Kane slowly put it on his finger. Black danced all around him. Not consuming but enough to taunt him. He collapsed and let the darkness consume his body and soul. When he opened his eyes they went wide in surprise at finding himself on the floor. When he got up to see the differences in his body he gasped. There was now a nice thick, long, streak of black hair. Black and Blonde mixed together. Kane was now a sight to behold. Powerful muscles graced his body, giving him a lean look.

------- Kane-----

"Kane, get down here plan is going to be put into action!" I heard my mum calling up to me. So I rushed down, I was already in my jogging clothes.

"Did Dad and Severus already leave?" Mum nodded, so I ran outside and hoped I wasn't too late. When I arrived at the Dursley neighbourhood, I saw Severus give me the thumbs up. They had already placed the body. I started jogging and stopped when I reached the Dursleys and pulled out my cell phone. I called the police and started to speak, frantically.

"Sir, I need you to repeat that. There's a man at Number Four Privet Drive covered in blood?" The person asked me. I responded to all her questions and when the police got there played the distressed, innocent, witness. They found the body covered in blood in the smallest bedroom of the whole house. They said there were broken bones, skin falling away, and the organs were ripped; Died from the amount of pain inflicted upon him. Put him down as Harry James Potter, that's as far as they got before the Order arrived. They ordered the muggles away saying they would take over. _Plan's going to work! _Dumblefuck isn't here. Looks like Shacklebolt is investigating. He came up to me and started interrogating me.

"Who are you?" was the first question

"Jack Taylor… "

"What are you doing here?"

"I was here for a quick jog, trying to tone my body up." I replied.

"And why were you jogging in front of this house?"

"Um, it was a quiet neighbourhood. But then I saw the Fat covered in blood." I added a little panicky note to my voice to sound convincing. Shacklebolt looked surprised

"There was some People in the house when you jogged by?" I stared at him incredulously.

"Yeah… It's a house isn't it? Of course there would be muggles. Don't tell me you let them get away?!" He shook his head slightly and then turned his attention to Mad-eye.

"The boy's dead, Tonks is inside looking for any evidence." His voice was rough and held a spot of grief in it. That's when a crying Tonks burst out of the house papers clutched in her hand and apparated away. I smirked and walked away, ignoring the calls after me… It was late by the time I got home. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. The dream I had was filled with my old family and Remus. How would he react to the news that Harry Potter was dead? Would he figure out Kane Malfoy was alive, or would he go into depression?

------- Next Morning-----

I got up and slowly walked towards the kitchen. There on the counter was the Daily Prophet. The headline was the best thing on the paper.

"_**Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived…. Dead!" **_

I smirked when I saw the paper...

Across the wizarding world people were screaming, fainting, or in some cases, laughing. One particular family of red-heads had mixed reactions. Ron was laughing in happiness, Ginny was smiling slightly, Arthur had silent tears dripping down his face, Molly clutched at her heart, Fred and George whispered a strangled 'No!' and fled the room. Charlie was sitting there getting paler by the second re-reading the horrible title, wishing it weren't true. Percy looked as if he had downed a whole glass of blood, he was ready to puke. Bill, the eldest, was allowing tears to drip down his face, determination glowing brightly in his eyes. One unspoken vow went between the twins, Bill, and Charlie: '_We will avenge you little brother!'_

_A/n : Hey ok you guys, the next chapter is going to be about the same length. Out around next week sometime depending whether or not if i can think of what to do! So please review with maybe a few ideas? Or just a word of encouragment? Well Whatever keep R&Ring..._


	7. Contemplating

A/N: Um thanks to my awesome Beta: Teufel1987!!!  
OMG!! 42 reviews! Wait dont we usually celebrate at like 50? Nope not this time, i got 42 of 'em so lets try for 50. OK thanks!

Warning: The usual... Language, Drama, ECT....

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it! I don't own Harry Potter... Blah blah.

Chapter 7: Contemplating

Last time:

Bill, the eldest, was allowing tears to drip down his face, determination glowing brightly in his eyes. One unspoken vow went between the twins, Bill, and Charlie: '_We will avenge you little brother!'_

This time:

I was walking down the street,  
when out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said "I've never seen a man  
Who looks so all alone,  
Could you use a little company?

Ain't no rest for the wicked- Cage the Elephant

It was bound to happen sometime. Our first fight as brothers, our worst fight. Just a seemingly harmless dinner two nights turned into one of my nightmares. We were just talking about going off to Hogwarts. The 'Dark Lord' was no threat to us there. I was still working on a way to get rid of the mark, but coming up short of the answer. That's where everything went wrong; the talk of Voldy and Death eaters. My heart still beat painfully against my ribs, begging for me to die.

Flashback-----

"Kane, Draco you must not go looking for trouble! Kane you must protect your little brother even if you're the one who loves trouble." Dad looked especially worried today.

I snorted and replied, "Dad I never go _looking_ for trouble, Trouble seems to _find_ me. Anyway, as for Draco, he's a big boy." I smiled to take the pressure off the words, didn't work.

"Kane, you've faced Vol- He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named, like, five times now. Are you not afraid of him? Is that why your Boggart turns into a dementor..." He trailed of looking at me trying to read my expression.

I smirked at him amusement clear in my eyes, "Why should I be afraid of Voldemort?" They gaped at me. It took them a second to get their expressions under control before they looked at me.

"Kane," Draco started. "Looking at Voldemort or being in his presence is worse than looking a Basilisk in the eyes. Except he makes you feel pain, before you die." I was actually confused.

"And why should that make me afraid of Voldy?" Draco and Lucius looked irritated and Severus and Narcissa looked like they knew what was coming next.

"Of course you should be afraid of him! Why aren't you!?" Lucius said while waving his arms around. I just gave him a sad smile.

"Whoever said I was afraid to die? Because I'm not ..." Let's just say those were the wrong words to use in front of Drake. He blew up at me.

"HOW COULD YOU EVER SAY THAT? You would leave ME, MUM, AND DAD HERE ALL ALONE WITHOUT YOU! That too when we just got you back?!" He stopped for a second the anger rising into his face. "How could you Kane? Goddamn, you know what? Fine! Go and face Voldemort as soon as you can. Let's see who will stop you now..." Everyone in the room gasped, besides me, I felt like my heart had been ripped out and trampled on. He dashed out of the room pure malice on his face.

My brother said that straight to my face. He just told me to go to Voldemort to basically commit suicide. So I did the only rational thing I could think of. I ran to my room locked the door, and thought of my options. Well screw options, I never had options. That was a word used for 'free' people; me well, I've never been free. First I was in a hell-hole called the Dursleys. Then I went to Hogwarts and met Ron and Hermione. Those spies, traitors, they were fucking paid to be my friends! I was under Dumbledore's thumb the whole time. Now I was Kane Andrew Potter Black Malfoy. The Malfoys were 'shamed' since we were running. Yep running from Voldemort the great imposing Malfoys reduced to running.

----- Back to the present-

That's what happened and now I was thinking and that was never a good thing. Thinking usually lead to memories and my memories were far from fun...

Sirius was falling through the veil over and over again...

Not getting one letter from Ron or Hermione, my supposed friends.

Having Drake tell me they were spying.

No, none of these were good memories especially where Draco told me of their spying. I asked about Ginny too, she also was in on it. Apparently she was promised by Dumblefuck to marry the Boy-Who-Lived. Like that would happen now! Cause you know what? They Boy-Who-Lived Died! Yeah y'know Fates a Bitch, right? 'Cause the Prophet was right, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was dead, but Kane Malfoy was born. And when he went to Hogwarts in about a week they would understand they let their greatest hope die!

How ironic was it that the Darkest Dark lord was born a dark lord from Dumbledore's mistake? That the Saviour was born, again, from Dumbledore's mistake. And you know what he died because of Dumbledore's mistake. And yet people look up at him and Minister Fudge. Ha one day Fudge would be fired and killed. Ok maybe not killed ... tortured would be good or maybe get his magic stripped?

I was knocked out of my musings by the sun that came over the mountains saying that it was time for a new day. Today we would be going to Diagon alley to get our school supplies. Cause today was August 26th.

---- August 20th the Burrow, after the news---

All I saw was red when I realised that some of my family was HAPPY Harry was dead! The little scrawny kid that we basically adopted was all a farce. Well I barely knew him but don't mean he wasn't like my little brother! More of one than Ron ever was. He is always going on about he will be famous someday. Fat chance maybe as the fake friend of Harry Potter! Charlie and I knew him a little bit from the little conversations we had with him from time to time. He was smart, cunning, and brave. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore would never understand this.

That's why this year Charlie and I were going to teach at Hogwarts. Fred and George were repeating 7th year since they had dropped out. So I was taking DADA and Charlie was taking CoMC. We were going to look for those with potential and help them as best we could for the real world. We were ready and I wanted to confront my 'family' on their behaviour.

"Family meeting!" I yelled out across the house. We all came into the living room. Mum had gotten herself under control, Ron was still slightly giggling and Ginny had a full blown smile on her face, as for the rest of us, well we had seen better times. They all sat down and I stood. "I wanted to assess all our reactions to the news that our little brother-" Ron cut me off before I could continue, a furious expression on his face.

"What the hell do you mean 'Little Brother' He was no family of ours!" Ginny nodded her head along with her brother and Molly looked torn.

I glared at him to shut them up, "As I was saying. I want to know why Ginny smiled, Ron laughed and Mum clutched her chest. So speak up now or I will have to do something... drastic." I glared at them all before Ron picked up some Gryffindor bravery and spoke up.

"Well Dumbledore came to our house the day before we would go to Hogwarts for my first year. He gave us some money since it was a rough year. He asked for only one thing: Me to befriend and spy on Harry James Potter. It was easy to get him into Gryffindor, the idiot." Ron grinned at the end believing he had said the right thing. Nope he didn't say one right word. We were all disgusted at him, well not Mum or Ginny. I glared at Ginny next.

"Well," She began timidly, "I was to get to know Harry. Get him to like me, so I could marry him. I was promised to him! Dumbledore said I would marry the Boy-Who-Lived." She was starting to raise her voice by the end of that little rant. "But then I actually saw him, the skinny little runt. Why would I want to marry something that ugly?" She had a disgusted tone to her voice. Arrogance was radiating from her every pore. "Then he turned into something else by my third year. Hot is the only word for it." I looked at her disbelievingly. Then my 'mother' spoke up.

"Well I was paid 200 galleons every week he stayed here and of course money for his school supplies. We weren't poor anymore we could finally buy some nice stuff. Then when I realized he was dead, where would we get more money? How could that little bastard do this to us! He left us here in the dirt!" She was angry by now and all I could do was stare at her. This is what my family had come to? Before i could lash out in anger my dad stood up.

"I Arthur Wellington Weasley hereby disinherit Molly Anne Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley from the Weasley clan. May you go nameless for your crimes." I nodded, adding my consent, so did Charlie and the twins. Percy joined us too, much to our surprise. They gasped and started yelling. But that was an end to that discussion. The magic of the house picked them up and threw them out.

---------- The nameless (formerly the Weasleys) on the 26th ----------- Diagon alley.

We didn't have a name anymore. Dumbledore took us in and gave us some money. But today we were to get the school supplies. None of us wanted to run into our old family. When we reached Diagon alley it was a quiet place right now. Everyone still disbelieving that the Brat-Who-lived was dead. First we went to Madam Malkin's since Ginny and I had both grown a few inches this summer. That's when we saw the Malfoys inside getting new robes. Malfoy Sr. Draco Malfoy and another one I've never seen before. They were ignoring each other. I grinned; perfect. I could maybe befriend the one I'd never seen before; maybe he would give me money.

I slowly approached the robe shop and went to try to talk to the new Malfoy. I got up to him after around 5 minutes of trying to manoeuvre through the shop only to see him and Draco arguing.

"I told you already I'm sorry!" Draco yelled at him. I saw cold, hard, resentment in the other one's eyes.

"Yah, Drake you've said sorry. But do you mean it? To have said that to your own twin! It was painful and I don't think you understand that. I've been through hell and back, I've carried things no sixteen year old should have to. So then when your family finally comes to you, claiming you, only to have your brother after four weeks say that to you? You wouldn't understand it. I love you Drake but what if I told you to go basically commit suicide after you told me you weren't afraid to die!" He choked out the last part his eyes starting to water.

Draco looked at his face ashen. "Kane, I didn't mean it. I- it was a 'in the moment comment'! Please I am sorry, you're my brother and I love you. I just want my older brother back, please!" His voice sounded so desperate I laughed right there. Without meaning to I allowed them to know somebody was listening. They both whirled towards me and I stuck out my hand to the boy.

"Hi, Kane was it? Well seeing as you're on the outs with your brother I can show you around. My name is Ron." I gave a crooked grin at him only to see disgust lingering in his eyes. Crap! He walked towards me slowly and punched me in the face. I went slamming towards the floor pain racing all over my body. He looked down on me as if I were the most horrid thing in the world.

Then he spoke slowly and I saw all my plans crashing down around me, "Really? Well even if I'm on the outs with my brother I would never accept your hand. I'm not that low, to talk to somebody of your standing in the wizarding world. Do you think me some idiot who will take the least as my friends? NO I only take the most powerful and loyal. You are neither!" Well there went all my plans.

Kane left a downcast Ron on the floor of Madam Malkin's. He walked away not once looking back. He went into a magical pet shop with the Malfoys following right behind him. Anyone could clearly see the pain Draco was going through if they looked closely enough. Kane knew it but wasn't ready to forgive his brother. Let him suffer a little more ... maybe by tomorrow he would accept the apology.

A/N: Thanks to all the awesome reviewers and stuff. If you had any questions I should have emailed you a response back.... So R&R Please!!


	8. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!

A/N: OK I said when I got 50 but I was one away so here you go! OK YOU MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM OF chapter!

Warning/Disclaimer: Don't own... well that sucks! Nothing in this chapter besides language.

Chapter 8: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!

Last Time:

Kane left a downcast Ron on the floor of Madam Malkin's. He walked away not once looking back. He went into a magical pet shop with the Malfoys following right behind him. Anyone could clearly see the pain Draco was going through if they looked closely enough. Kane knew it but wasn't ready to forgive his brother. Let him suffer a little more ... maybe by tomorrow he would accept the apology.

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Your gonna go far kid- offspring

It was going to be a perfect day. I was going to accept Drake's apology? My snake and I were going to have a good train ride to Hogwarts. Drake and I were gonna catch up with each other. I had it all planned out. But when do my plans ever go according to the plan? I already have the answer; never. I was awoken at around 8:00 so I could pack and get ready for the train ride. Zaire, (my snake), was curled around my forearm. She was a pure black snake with emerald eyes. I got her that day in Diagon alley, she called for me. I got out of the shower tamed my hair and put a glamour up to cover my scar. Because of all the adult wizards in Snape Manor I could do magic freely.

I always had to Glamour my scar now. For Harry Potter was the only one with that scar now, right? Well he's dead. The wizarding community was still in an uproar. Fudge somehow managed to keep his job, same with Dumbles. Luc and Sev were still pissed about that. They had those fucking letters and yet they ignored them for Dumbledore's little 'greater good' act. Ha-ha seemed like everyone fell for the grandfatherly act. It made me sick to my stomach remembering the time I was under his thumb, just like those dumbasses in the Ministry. When I heard my mother's call I rushed towards the front door where they were all waiting.

I took my sweet-ass time and they all knew it. We had around twenty minutes before the train left. So we got in the car and started driving away. Draco wasn't even looking at me.

I turned to him and said what had been on my mind all day and night, "Hey Draco, can I talk to you?" When he didn't answer I rushed on anyway. "I wanted to apologize for not accepting your apology earlier." He started to say something but I held up my hand to silence him. "Drake you just have to think about how much that hurt me. I know it was a 'in the moment' comment, but still... So can we please just forget this ever happened?" Draco looked at me as if calculating my words. He nodded and a huge, identical smile grew on both our faces.

"So Kane, You exited about Hogwarts?" Draco asked me.

"You know curiosity killed the cat?" He looked at me dumbly, "Ugh, muggle saying. But yeah I'm pretty excited to go as Kane Malfoy. I can't wait to learn how long it will take for them to put two and two together. I bet on the Weasley twins first. Did you know that they're coming back this year? It's so they can actually take their N.E.." I looked out the window, observing all the Muggles in other cars.

"Really, they're coming back? I don't know I wouldn't put it past Granger. She is actually pretty smart." I looked back towards him in disgust.

"Yep, Granger might but she might be too wrapped up in a certain Weasel." I smirked when I saw the words hit home.

"They're together?" I nodded in confirmation. "Wow. Hmm makes sense, I guess, one smart and one dumb. Both betrayed their best friend. Yeah, perfect match." I grinned at him and we started talking about everything. But then we got to the other Weasleys. Which ones could we trust? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are definitely out. Ginny and Ron are definitely out. Percy is out because he's in the minister's pocket.

Draco decided to speak up now, "Kane give me a run-down on their family. I know of them but not in-depth."

I started when I gathered all my thoughts. "I will start with the oldest son, Bill. William Arthur Weasley is a Gringotts Curse Breaker. He loves his job. He's fair; I'm not sure where he lays with his family. But he works in Egypt and the one time I met him we hit it off. He is really like an older brother towards me actually. He loves his family and has great patience, but once you set off his temper, things can get nasty. He is nine years older than us.

"Next would be the second eldest, Charlie Weasley, Romanian Dragon Handler. Fiercely protective of his friends and family, but lacks the Gryffindor rashness. That is till you see one of his 'precious' dragons in trouble. All thought flies from his head and he rushes into help. He's shorter than Bill. Short temper, but again he sides with what's right. I've met him a few times and we became really good friends. Kind hearted, loyal, and brave those are three ways to classify him. He doesn't get jealous fast, but he loves how I can talk to snakes. He accepts me...

Next would be Percy Weasley. He is around five years older than us. Stuck- up, arrogant, stickler for the rules. I really hate him but he's like Granger, book-smart. Not really fond of his family, but he's in the ministry's pocket. I don't trust him and never will.

Next you have the twins, Fred and George Weasley. Insanely smart but they don't show it. Only two years older than us. Love pranks but most of them are complex. Fred's skill lies in potions and George's in transfiguration. Both excel in Defence and Charms. Two completely different personalities though. Fred is more reserved and is ambitious. George is out going and sly. Both are completely funny, basically can read each-others minds. The perfect set of twins on the outside but inside two completely different people. They hate Percy and Ron. Both want to own a Joke shop when they are out of Hogwarts. They are trustworthy, brave, cunning, and ambitious, plus two true brothers. They always have each other's back.

Next you have Ronald Bilius Weasley, idiot extraordinaire. He get's jealous really easy, always complaining about how poor he is. Brave to the point of foolishness. Always jumps into things without thinking. He is horrible at magic and fears spiders. In our second year, he was afraid of the itty bitty spiders we met in the forest. Ron thinks he's the best at everything. Eats like a pig, could probably poison him no problem, loves muggle-borns to no end. He's pathetic, can't do anything of his own will. Ron is really easy to manipulate. That's all I really know.

Then there's the last one, Ginny. She just wants Harry Potter's fame. If Voldemort won the war she would probably seduce him. She wants money and to be able to order people around. Puts on the sweet and innocent look don't fall for it. She is nothing like sweet and innocent. Probably would sell her family to the devil if he gave her enough money. She's like a leech, but she is a little smart. Complete whore too. I never really paid much attention to her.

Last and not least Arthur and Molly Weasley-" Lucius cut me off by stopping the car and getting out. We were finally at King's Cross with mere minutes to spare before eleven o'clock. We rushed towards the barrier and everyone stared at me and Draco as we tumbled through. I burst out laughing and helped him up. All the girls were staring at us with lust- filled eyes. I rolled myeyes and sighed. When would things get better? I don't need hundreds of girls attacking me. But we just smiled and waved to them before hurrying on the train as we past them I heard snippets of conversations.

"_Did you see how sexy Draco looks this year?"_

"_Yeah, but look who he's with! Is that his brother? They both have fine asses."_

"_Oh no, they look positively hot!"_

I felt my face heating up at the conversations and automatically crushed this reaction. When we got to the back of the train we sat down and tried to ignore all the people passing our compartment to just get a look at us. Normally this would bother me more but Drake and I were already in a deep conversation by the time someone knocked on our compartment door. Draco looked up and smiled. It was Blaise Zabini. He sat down and Draco introduced us.

"So you're Draco's brother? He's never mentioned you." Blaise started out that conversation nicely, right?

"Well Draco didn't know about me till this summer. I went to a small private school." I replied looking out the window.

He looked surprised for an instant before he accepted it. We then got into a long talk about Quidditch, snakes, etc... Anything we felt like. As we neared Hogwarts, my gut clenched painfully. Another year at Hogwarts whoopee-doo! We got our robes on and waited 'patiently' for the train to stop. When we heard the shrill whistle signalling that we are at Hogwarts, we all rushed from our compartment to get a carriage.

I unfortunately remembered that I had to go with the Firsties. How sad, a sixth year had to ride boats with the little midgets. I said goodbye to Blaise and Draco, and walked slowly towards the looming figure of Hagrid who was calling over the first years and the transfer student, me! Don't I feel _so_ loved? NO not really actually. When I got in the boat with two other little kids it rocked from side to side scaring them. As we crossed the lake I got an 'inquisitive' thought. How cold would the water be? Well the only way to test that was too- Splash! The people in my boat went flying into the water, (Including me).

So that's why I stand here dripping wet. Having girls and some guys drool over me. My clothes were sopping wet and I didn't feel like using a drying charm. My clothes stuck to my body showing the muscle, I guess all those years of Quidditch finally showed. But what I didn't realize though is never to leave Draco Malfoy with friends and money.

---- Slytherin Table---

"Ok who says Hufflepuff?" Three people put down five galleons.

"Who says Ravenclaw?" Around a few more people put down galleons.

"Gryffindor?" The majority of the people raised their hands and put down more galleons.

"Well I personally say Slytherin! Who's with me?" No one raised their hands. "Oh..."

When the first years entered the great hall along with my brother I looked at him. Only to find the idiot had gone and gotten soaking wet. When his eyes met mine I could see the laughter behind them and tried to forget this whole small thing. Key word is _tried_. I was pulled out of my revere when the Sorting hat started to sing...

A/N: Sorting hat song anyone?? I need one and also which house will he be in?

Hufflepuff?

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Last but not least Slytherin!

So send me your votes in the reviews! Then I will count them and put him in that house. Oh and i beg of you, NO Hufflepuff! I would cry if I had to write that! :Grins: R& Vote people!


	9. The sorting

A/N: OMG!! A big thank-you to my wonderful beta! Tuefel1987!

Read A/N: at bottom!

Only to find the idiot had gone and gotten soaking wet. When his eyes met mine I could see the laughter behind them and tried to forget this whole small thing. Key word is _tried_. I was pulled out of my revere when the Sorting hat started to sing...

Chapter 9: The sorting...

"I'm not the one who's so far away

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came."

Voodoo By: Godsmack

Then the sorting hat began to sing:

"_He comes back._

_His true named revealed._

_Lied to and deceived with_

_A vengeance, he comes back._

_Will he be in fair Hufflepuff?_

_Where lie the trustworthy and loyal?_

_Maybe passionate Ravenclaw,_

_Where they are brilliant and studious?_

_Or Brave Gryffindor,_

_They will desert you to follow the so-called light._

_Though no doubt about it they are headstrong!_

_Last and certainly not least, good old Slytherin,_

_Sly, cunning, and ambitious he shall be._

_So come do not be afraid._

_I shall sort you where I feel._

_Now put away the rivalries: _

_Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw are all the same!"_

Shock coursed through my body when I looked at Drake. Was the Sorting Hat singing about _me_? Then I looked at Dumbledore and I saw something click. He knew who I was! Before McGonagall could read of the names to be sorted Dumbledore stood up. I glanced fearfully at Draco and I saw the horror in his eyes as he realized what was happening. The students broke out in confused whispers. He cleared his throat and began to speak of what I will very soon associate with as the worst five minutes of my short life.

"I have an announcement before we begin the sorting. You all heard that Harry Potter was killed this summer?" Any hope I had remaining started disappearing with these words.

"Though I find that hard to believe, you all know when you reach a certain age most commonly sixteen you have any glamour charms that were placed upon your birth dispelled. This is exactly what happened to Mr. Potter I'm sure. For his real family is a long pureblood line. His new/original name is Kane Malfoy!" He stared determinedly at me while everyone was looking at me in shock.

I laughed right in his face. "You think I'm a Potter? That's good Dumbledore! Well, let me tell you something, the Malfoys are distantly related to the Potters. And through my mother, are closely related to the Blacks. So when Sirius Black and Harry Potter passed away, I, being the closest magical relative received their family names." I allowed my Malfoy arrogance to show through for a second. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"If you're not Mr. Potter how come you have transferred yourself to Hogwarts the year he died?"

"I was going to a small private school under the Fidelius. My parents finally tracked me down and asked me to come here this year! Is that a problem?" People were staring at us in confusion.

Dumbledore's face got red, "I know you're Harry Potter, you can't fool me! I showed you your parents in the beginning of the summer." He smirked thinking he had won.

"So Professor Dumblefuck, did you just admit to showing me to my family in the _beginning _of the summer when Mr. Potter was still very much alive? Well, does anyone really know why he died?" everybody shook their heads saying that they didn't know. The papers never said.

"I- you- don't... ugh" Dumbledore sputtered trying to stop the revealing of how Harry Potter died.

"Well everyone knows he lived with muggles. Professor Dumbledore was the one who placed him with the muggles. They were his aunt and Uncle who hated magic more than anything. This summer they took the original abuse too far and beat him to death!" Nobody spoke till Ronald spoke up.

"So what?! He bloody deserved it! The arrogant prick thought he was the best at-" He didn't get to finish because the Weasley twins jumped him and started punching their used-to-be brother.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU PATHETIC BOY! Harry was more of a brother than you ever were! WERE GLAD DAD DISOWNED YOU, GINNY, AND MUM!" Wow… the twins were really pissed off.

Everyone was staring _Ron Weasley was no longer a Weasley along with his mum and sister?_ I spoke up, "Well let's get on with the Sorting I guess." Even though most were still shocked, we proceeded on with the sorting ceremony. It was unofficially decided that I would be sorted last. With Dumbledore shamed, Ronald's secret out, and everyone confused, the Sorting began.

"Adamson, Aaron"

_Gryffindor!_

"Brede, Devon"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Brookston, Bobby"

_Slytherin!_

"Cecil, Terri"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Chu, Katy"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Decker, Tommy"

_Slytherin!_

"Mercer, Angel"

_Gryffindor!_

"Mercer, Bobby"

_Gryffindor!_

"Mercer, Jack"

_Gryffindor!_

"Mercer, Jeremiah"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Parker, Jamie"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Parker, Julie"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Tara, Taylor"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Teri, Coot"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Tucker, Jonny"

_Slytherin!_

"Zachary, Bill"

_Slytherin!_

"Zable, Bella"

_Slytherin!_

Once they had all been seated McGonagall started talking. "Now we have Mr. Malfoy, if you will." I walked up to the raggedy old hat with a sense of foreboding. The last thing I saw before the hat slipped over my eyes was curious faces trying to get a look at Malfoy's twin.

_Ah Mr. Potter, you finally found out that you are a Malfoy! Though I am surprised it took you this long. Where's all that Ravenclaw I saw in you? _

I snorted in amusement, "What Ravenclaw would that be?" I asked the hat.

_Mr. Malfoy, there is a small amount of Ravenclaw here... along with some Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I see that you have no preferences besides Gryffindor ... Maybe Ravenclaw?_

"Well where would I be able to grow? I didn't want to go back into Gryffindor because of Ron and Hermione. Hufflepuff might be nice."

"_No, No, no you shall not be in Hufflepuff. The remembrance of Cedric Diggory's death would destroy you. And quite frankly you are not a loyal person, except to those who you call family and friends. You would go to the ends of the earth if it meant saving somebody. Yes, yes I now understand Ms. Granger's assessment. You do have quite a 'saving-people thing'. You must work on that._

"Yeah so I've heard. What am I supposed to do watch people die? Whatever… sort me you dumb hat! People are looking at me curiously now."

_Ugh a temper on you I see. Well you would do horrible in Gryffindor. But let's look through some of your memories. Lower your shields._

"Shields? I don't know Occlumency."

_Ah you should really take an ability test at Gringotts and ask for your other places of residence. I think you might be a natural Occlumens and maybe some other things. Now Mr. Malfoy, I see I need to sort you. Well no, not Ravenclaw or Gryffindor ... I've made my decision but first a word of advice and a promise. _

"What! Hurry up!"

_You are going to do great things Mr. Malfoy. Some that will rival Voldemort. But first you must pick your place in this war. Tom Riddle is hidden within Voldemort's mind. All you need to do is bring that emotion forth make him really regret being a murderer. The best way for that is for you to give yourself to him. Confide in him and trust him. He will see what a blessing you are. Maybe come to care for you as a brother would. _

_Though do not trust Albus Dumbledore, child. He has been testing you for the past 5 years. Year 1 why would you tell hundreds of children not to go to the third floor? It's a huge magnet for trouble. 2__nd__ year; how would he not realize a poor girl was being possessed? 3__rd__ year; he was the one who set up the secret keeper he had to be the one to pick it. So he knew Sirius Black was innocent. Year 4; how would he not know that a death eater was posing as his DADA teacher? He is a great legilemens, Kane! 5__th__ year I will not speak of it. _

_A promise I want you to make to me ... it's quite simple. Kane, when you make the world stand still for those moments I want to have a front row seat. Promise me that and I will sort you!_

I-I promise" My brain stuttered.

I could almost see the hat beginning to smile.

_Kane now I will place you, remember my song and the promise. Better be…. _SLYTHERIN! The last word rang in the quiet hall and the Slytherin table started clapping. The last thing I heard from the good old sorting hat was this: _Hmm you were a snake in the lion's den, very sneaky ... and Kane, don't forget when you make the world stand still ... a front row seat!_

_**A/N: Hey ok thank you for all the frican reviews! Like i dont know how many i got!! Wow ok so almost everyone voted for Slytherin! Ok I want to know if you want harry to be:**_

**_Light_**

**_Grey_**

**_Dark_**

**_You choose or he could.. Nevermind. Okay... Read and review and vote please! Sorry it was so short i wanted to get this out..._**


	10. Rules? Nope never heard of 'em!

Sorry for the wait.. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and my beta!

Disclaimer: Nope dont own it...

The last thing I heard from the good old sorting hat was this: _Hmm you were a snake in the lion's den, very sneaky ... and Kane, don't forget when you make the world stand still ... a front row seat!_

Chapter 10: Rules? Nope… never heard of 'em!

The clapping for my sorting started and I walked over to them a smug grin on my face. But the words the Sorting Hat said were going through my head still. I saw Draco collecting Galleons from the rest of the house. I shook my head and put my finger to my lips for the people who saw me. I walked up behind Drake and began to speak. "Y'know it's not good to bet on your only brother, brother." He whirled around so fast he fell from the bench. Silence was the only thing heard from the Great Hall before I began to chuckle. Everyone began to laugh except for teachers and Gryffindors.

When Drake got up he had a pink tinge to his cheeks and started to sputter incoherently. I held up my hand to stop him, "Drake, shove it. I really don't care about your wounded arse and pride. So let me enjoy my dinner before you go into rant form, 'kay?" Everyone stared at me in awe. I just put _The_ Draco Malfoy in his place. He nodded silently and cleared a space right next to him. I flashed him a grin so he would know I wasn't mad at him. The rest of the dinner was uneventful besides Dumbledore only saying who our new DADA professor was. To say we were surprised was an understatement. We were downright stunned. Everyone thought this guy was dead a few decades back. He just disappeared.

Our new DADA teacher had long black hair and startling grey eyes. Smiling slightly to all those who looked at him. I stared not just because of the uncanny resemblance to my late godfather but because he was one of those guys you've heard about. Betrayer of the 'Dark Lord', Slytherin, and friends with my family to boot, yes our DADA teacher is: Regulus Black.

I heard a Dumbledore saying something about going to our common rooms but I couldn't move my eyes from him. His hair hung right passed his ears with the 'just shagged' look. When he stood up, he looked around 5'10. I couldn't take in anymore in since Draco dragged me from my seat. It took about ten minutes to get to our common room from the great hall. Most of the older Slytherins had the same thing on their mind. Regulus Black, everyone in Slytherin knew who he was. Nobody could believe he would show his face again.

To say this year was going to be interesting would be an understatement.

------ Common room---------

When we got to the common room everyone was waiting there for Snape. Draco had told me all about his 'the Slytherin way' speech. Every year the whole Slytherin house had to listen to it… again. Drake and I were sitting on the leather seat in the middle of the room. We were all quietly talking till the common room entrance smashed open to reveal Snape and Black… Of fucking course he would come. Every time I looked at him I felt the guilt over Sirius' death. So, because the fates obviously hate me, Regulus Black would be here.

Everyone snapped to attention and warily eyed Black. I just ignored them and watched Snape make his way up to the front. One thought running through my head, "Hm, he really does look like a bat with those robes billowing behind him." I smirked.

Snape started talking; "Now you are in the great and noble house of Slytherin. You will not lose points for your house or you will be punished. If you earn house points then good job, I am your head of house, not your baby-sitter. That's his-" He jerked his thumb at Regulus, "-job. You will not fight outside of this common room with your housemates. We will present a united front. If one of us is getting picked on, we will stick together and help them. If we have someone with a _special ability_ you will stick with them." He was glaring at me the whole time. People were starting to look at us. I saw Regulus eyeing me curiously.

"Contrary to popular belief we Slytherins are not evil. People may have a hard time believing that when some of our own are spoiled arrogant brats." Right there I turned to Draco and saw a lot of people staring at him, pointedly. "No picking fights with other people. If you are a half-blood, pureblood, or even muggle-born you are a snake now, and you will act like one! There is no Dark or Light! It's all in shades of grey! So if I get any complaints about you, you will wish you were never born. Got it? Well your new DADA professor wished to talk to you. He used to be a Slytherin so show some respect." Snape sneered then walked out of the room as Professor Black stood up.

"Okay, so I'm going to be your new DADA teacher." No shit Sherlock, "Now I will answer questions when you all have my first class. Now I will not tolerate bullies. Nobody deserves to be picked on. I will take house points from our own house, so don't think you will be able to get away with things in my classroom. I have a set of rules I want you to follow. They will be posted by tomorrow morning. So have a good night sleep and Sixth Year, I will see you first thing on Monday!" He swaggered out of the room. This reminded me that I needed to ask Draco something, "Hey Drake do all Slytherins know how to swagger, or is there like a class you take?" He threw me a disgusted look and went to talk to Blaise Zabini. The next thing I knew, the Sixth and Seventh Years had surrounded me. "What the bloody hell are you guys doing?!"

They laughed at me. I couldn't tell where Draco was so I just acted bored and glanced all around me. One boy spoke up, "Why do you think your worthy of the Slytherin name?"

"Me, worthy? Well if it isn't for the fact that I'm a Malfoy. Anyway, what right do you have to ask me that question? Are _you _worthy?_" _Was this some sort of initiation? Draco never mentioned it. The boy sneered at me and allowed the next person to ask a question, a petite little brown haired girl with big blue eyes.

"What do you bring to the great house of Slytherin?" Her voice was a screech and already was on my nerves.

I pulled up my mask of cool indifference before I spoke, "What do I bring to the Slytherin house? Well obviously I'm here to redeem it from scoundrels like this lot. You guys have sullied Slytherin's name by being petty bullies to Gryffindors."

"What do you mean being petty bullies? Slytherin always hated Gryffindor! We must show Gryffindors we are not weak and won't be driven out by Gryffindors like our founder was!"

I let out a sigh in frustration as the whole group went on about how they are redeeming Slytherin. "SHUT UP! God there's a saying: The victor wrote history! You guys are all stupid. Salazar Slytherin would be appalled by his house! If this is how this house is going to act I'm going to ask for a resorting!" The rest of the house stayed quiet at my outburst. Most don't think I would ask for another sorting, and they were right. But I needed to say something right? I might go to Dumblefuck and ask for one, that is, if they get me mad enough.

Draco was pushing his way through the crowd to get to me. When he got there he gave me a small smile and led me up to our dorms. We shared a dorm with one other person. Blaise Zabini the quiet Slytherin. The other Six year boy Slytherin's got a different dorm. I just wanted a nice long sleep. But I don't always get what I want do I? That night I was plagued by nightmares, visions of the future and past.

Dream_

"Voldemort let me out of this body! I never wanted this let me out!" A voice was screaming. The room was barely lit, a few candles here and there. Where I heard the voice sat Voldemort with a mirror. In the mirror was his 16 year-old self. It was screaming and banging on the glass yelling at Voldemort. I was confused, why he would be saying those things? Was Voldemort not Tom Riddle? Was it some other creature controlling him?

"You don't deserve to be let out pretty boy!" He cackled and it sent shivers down my spine. My brain was storing away this information, but it didn't make sense!

"Let me out you asshole! I never wanted to kill muggles. You are ruining me, you look like a snake! Let me out." Tears were streaming down the boys face by now.

I gasped softly when I saw Voldemort taunting the boy about what he had done. The boy glanced over at me and brown eyes connected with grey/ green. As soon as we looked at each other a smile grew on his face. But then Voldemort turned around and saw me. He laughed and slowly walked towards me. I was paralyzed. The slow slapping of his feet made my heart pound hard. The gleam in his eyes made my blood freeze. That sadistic smirk made me wonder what was going on in his sadistic little mind.

He slowly pointed his wand at me an uttered one word which would give me pain beyond imaginable, and I couldn't move. "_Crucio!" _One thousand knives stabbed into every part of my body. Over and over I felt that agony that made his day. I tried with all my might not to scream. But after being under that curse for more than a minute I couldn't handle it, I screamed. The most blood curling scream imaginable. My throat was raw from screaming and I was falling. Falling, over and over, falling, into a never ending oblivion. I wished for death to come soon.

a/N: Review... Tell me how you like the whole regulus Black thing...


	11. I want some answers

A/N: Hey okay cause i felt like being so nice. My awesome Beta is to thank for this wonderful chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers....

Disclaimer: Nope dont own it.

My throat was raw from screaming and I was falling. Falling, over and over, falling, into a never ending oblivion. I wished for death to come soon

Chapter 11: I want some answers...

You know Mondays were never my favourite days. And getting woken up at an ungodly hour did not improve my original thoughts on Mondays. I had to rush to breakfast so I wouldn't be late. But still it was an ungodly hour and I hated Draco for drenching me in water to wake up. As soon as I opened the great hall doors I glowered at Draco who was sitting smugly besides pug-face… I mean Pansy Parkinson. I could tell my brother was enjoying himself considering she was hanging all over him.

I was disgusted to say the least. I shook my head at him and sat down in between Nott and Avery. I had some very important question for them. "So why did you guys try to assault me last night?"

Avery looked sheepish, "We always have to do that for the re-sorts or the transfer students. It's like tradition. We were never going to hurt you just trying to see your worth is all."

I glared at him. _Was I some kind of piece of meat?-! _So I voiced this little thought out loud. Nott blushed and stuttered out an apology. I just sighed and decided to get on with eating my breakfast, before it got cold. I was suddenly feeling very...alone. Draco was wrapped up with his very own Bitch and I was sitting between two_ idiots. _I was used to feeling alone but this summer gave me hope. I finally had the family I desired.

The Malfoys were an ideal family even if we had to have our masks up all the time. I was familiar with it. I had to be, I was the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'. Nobody could tell who the real me was. Those lovely people I associated with were all traitors. I couldn't decide who would be first on my List of Soon-to –Die-A-Very-Painful-Death, Hermione or Ron. Maybe Ginny would be first, the little slut wanted to marry me. Then Molly oh, Molly the motherly figure I dreamed all my life about. She would pay dearly.

I glance around the great hall and found two sets of red hair bent over a piece of parchment. The Weasley twins I would forgive, maybe even allow them to figure out who I truly was. I smirked into my goblet of pumpkin juice. Oh this was going to be fun… Life is a game and I just got into the biggest play between Dumblefuck and Moldy-shorts; I would be the Wild card, Grey neither Light nor Dark.

As I was dwelling on Voldy my mind conjured up again the scene in my dream. Was that innocent sixteen year old really Tom Marvolo Riddle? But that's insane since Voldemort is Tom Riddle. Well that's what Dumbles told us all. Doubt was still on my mind, it could have been faked. But no, my instincts were telling me to trust that vision. That means someone or some_thing _has possessed him. He would be innocent of all the murders Voldemort did.

I grinned, next time I meet good old snake-face I would find a way to release Tom Riddle from his personal little hell. Knocking myself out of those thoughts I saw Snape coming towards us with our schedules; usual sneer firmly in place. I glanced at my schedule and groaned. Could Mondays get any worse?

Schedule:

Monday: 1st DADA

2nd: Potions

3rd: Free period

Lunch

4th: Transfiguration

Dinner

The rest of the schedule I didn't even look at today I would worry about that tomorrow. I looked over my shoulder and saw I had the exact same classes as my lovely brother. I stalked out of the hall with the rest of the students, joining in the throng trying to get away from his_ majesty. _I threw a look behind me and saw all those adoring looks being thrown my way. By a lot of girls, I quickly spotted my brother closing in and broke out into a sprint. Pushing and tripping people in my way.

One might wonder why I was running from my brother. Well that answer is simple: I don't want to deal with his pathetic whining this early in the day. And he not leaving me a spot at the Slytherin table hurt like a bitch too. When I reached the DADA door it was closed and locked. I grimaced I could hear my brothers quick footsteps behind mine. He was gasping for breath as he reached me. "Kane I need to –gasp- tell you something!" he stopped to regain some of the breath he lost. "I want you to question Professor _Black_." I went to interrupt him but he ploughed on.

"Kane, he is a Black! Use your brains; he would be the rightful heir to the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Black family. The title you currently hold! You need to question him and ask him where he has been all these years. Also he knew our parents before he disappeared... We had just been born. He was rather close to mother being cousins and all…" Draco trailed off nervously shifting from foot to foot. I looked at him exasperated.

"What do I benefit from me risking my hide on asking these questions?" I drawled out.

"You get your curiosity satisfied and I will… get you a muggle laptop! That's usable here in Hogwarts!" (Isn't electricity not supposed to work well around magic?) He grinned at me and I just looked at him with hidden amusement.

"What would I need a muggle machine for? How about you help me with a little _project?" _He gulped and nodded his head fervently. I smirked at him and pet his head like a little pet. He glared. I laughed.

Professor Black came to open the door at that moment. He grinned at us and took in our appearance with clear curiosity. I went and sat in the middle of the room while Draco sat next to me. Oh joy! I always wondered if he was a copy cat. It appears to be so. The rest of the class filed in, sitting in their usual spots. I promised myself that I would talk to Professor Black after class, get some answers. Besides how could I not give in to Draco? With his annoying puppy dog eyes anyone is a goner.

Professor Black went on to talk about Dementors, explaining their weaknesses and strengths. I already could produce a Patronus charm, so why should I be paying attention? But still I needed to. So I tore my gaze from the wall and actually pay attention.

"Dementors are classified as 'Dark creatures' but I think they are just misunderstood. How would you feel if you were torn from your home land and brought to this place to guard a place with wizards? There probably isn't enough for them to feed off of. Dementors were from a land of ice and snow. Where it was cold day in and day out; where in Azkaban they provide the cold feeling.

"Though Dementors can be warded off with a Patronus, only powerful Witches and Wizards are able to produce one. I can produce one though it took me a long time to get a corporeal Patronus. The shape your Patronus takes usually symbolizes yourself or that memory. Dementors can't stand the feeling of happiness so it drives them away." He continued on about how to cast a Patronus and more about the Dementors.

I was getting more and more nervous as the class wore on. What was I going to say to him? '_Hey I'm the Black heir now so you can just go disappear again'? Or even, 'Hey I bet you're in Dumbles' pocket and I don't want you here so scram…'? _Nothing really made sense to me so I guess I would stay after just to ask truthfully. If he knows my parents it shouldn't be that hard.

Mr. Black assigned the homework as the bell rang: 2 scrolls on Dementors and how to defend against them. As everyone walked out of class chattering away about how he was a really good teacher, I hesitated taking longer than usual to pack my stuff up. Eyes were burning into my open neck and I looked up into grey eyes. He smiled wanly, I was hesitant to approach it this way but I saw no other possibility.

"Professor Black I would like to ask some questions, if you would allow me to?" My green flecked eyes looked hopefully into hardened grey ones. The room descended into an uncomfortable silence. As the silence wore on I squirmed more and more. I think he enjoyed watching me squirm. Finally he gave a small nod.

I sighed in relief and asked my first question. "Professor, well we were all wondering how you came back from the dead?" Regulus chuckled mirthlessly sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, for one thing I was never dead." I stared at him, confused. "I faked my own death to get away from the Dark Lord. I thought he had some things…" He trailed off. I looked at him sharply.

"What things? What could the Dark Lord possibly have for you to need to fake your own death?" I glared at him.

Regulus sighed. "What do you know of Horcruxes?" I gasped, if Voldemort had those _things _he would be immortal till the person destroyed all of them. They weren't easy to destroy either. Some very rare things are needed to kill it. Basilisk Venom, Fiendfyre, etc…

"Well, a Horcrux holds a part of your soul, sir. Dark magic, you need to kill somebody to shred the soul. Then there is an incantation for making one but I thought it was a lost art. You can't just go around killing anybody though. It has to be an innocent. There isn't much information on them, sir." He nodded looking surprised I even knew that much and very suspicious.

"How do you know that much? It's not in the Hogwarts library I can assure you that."

I blushed, "I went through some Malfoy Libraries Darker books." I didn't need him to know that I have a connection with the Dark Lord and saw some of his memories.

He nodded accepting it but before he could go on i asked a crucial question. "Why are you telling me all this stuff?"

"Kane Malfoy, one: You are a Malfoy. Two: I trust you for some unexplainable reason. Three: I don't really care if the world knows this information." It was my time to nod in acceptance. That's exactly what I did.

"Well," He began, "I thought the Dark Lord had a few Horcruxes that's why he didn't die to Harry Potter. There was a cave where he used to go as a child. He hid the Slytherin locket there. I was sure it was a Horcrux, so I travelled there to retrieve and destroy it. But I was sadly mistaken. The locket was just a locket. The Dark Lord is very clever he guessed that if people thought he had a certain amount of Horcruxes they would go on a wild goose chase. I had to fake my death because I was worried the Dark Lord would kill me if he knew I betrayed him." I gaped at him. He betrayed the Dark Lord and figured out one of his deepest darkest secrets.

"Wow…" I said, "You betrayed The Dark Lord, faked your death and stole from him. And now you're bloody stupid enough to show up! You realize how many Junior Death eaters there are out there right?" I looked at him like he was a child. Could he be serious, why would he show up again?-!

He just grinned at my outrageous look, "I couldn't stay hidden forever one day he would find me. And with the 'saviour' dead who has a chance at stopping him now? By the way Kane, I haven't seen you or Draco in almost sixteen years. The last time I saw you, you were barely 2 months old." He apparently found something amusing with that memory as his eyes lit up in amusement.

"Well I don't ever recall seeing you. And who really cares that Potter is dead? His two best friends betrayed him this whole time and the girl he thought of as a sister wanted to marry him and the person he thought of his mother got money to watch him. Everybody just wants to lay the blame on somebody else's shoulders. A kid no less! So who is seriously sad that he is dead?" I put a little too much venom in my voice, I think. Professor Black looked at me calculatingly I could almost see the gears in his head begin to turn.

I groaned and got up, running from the room shouting something about being late to potions. I saw Draco waiting outside the potions class room for me a mask in place. I went and stood by him right as Snape came and walked in the room like a Vampire (or flew, if you counted the whole cloak billowing, deathly pale face thing). We all walked in calmly and sat down. Actually the Slytherins walked in calmly, while the Gryffindors ran and sat down noisily. I shook my head; _you think that they might have learned something by now._

"Shut up!" He hissed at the Gryffindors who all looked like they were trying to hide from glare number two. Now you might be wondering 'glare number _two'_? Yes, the You-Better-Shut-Up-Right-Now-Or-Else-I'm-Going-To-Make-You glare. Draco and I named all of the worst ones. Snape went on giving his introductory speech. My mind wandered elsewhere….

____ Regulus' POV______

After Kane just got up and ran out of the room my suspicions increased tenfold. The Malfoy family had a big secret and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I guess it's time to visit my dear friends: Lucy and Cissa. I smirked and grabbed some Floo powder, but before I could call out the name of where they are staying. I realized I didn't know where they are staying. I sighed; guess I would have to go ask Severus. Resigned to my particular fate I trudged down to the dungeons.

It took me only a few minutes but it had been so long since I had been I Hogwarts I was taken with looking at all the portraits. I walked into his potions class right as he was giving the whole introductory speech. I saw Kane and Draco off into another world and I grinned. Neither the Gryffindors nor the Slytherins were paying attention. I sighed rather loudly and Severus looked up at me and scowled. I just smirked back and walked towards him ignoring the inquisitive looks I was getting.

I whispered, "Hey Sevvy, I need to talk to Lucy and Cissa do you know where they're at?" He scowled harder at the nick name I bestowed him with. I chuckled inwardly; I already knew something bad would happen to me.

He growled, "Well, _Reggy_ they are staying at my manor all you have to do is say, "Snape Manor!" And voila! I hope your feeble little mind can handle that?"

I laughed and just walked out of the classroom. A few thoughts were running through my head. _'What if Kane never grew up with the Malfoys?' Or, 'Why would they be at Snape manor?' _I really couldn't understand it. But still after I got these questions answered I would go to Gringotts then confront Kane.

As I stepped into my office, a feeling of anticipation found its way into my body. I had a full blown out grin on my face as I stepped up to the fire Flooed to Snape manor. As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace I could tell somebody was here. There was a steaming cup of tea sitting at an end table. "Cissa, where are you!"

I heard a Cissa answer a few seconds later, "Who are you! State your name and business here." Yep still on top with security.

"Regulus Black, come here to talk to you and Lucy about me coming back from the dead…" I grinned as I imagined the look of shock on her face.

"No, you're dead I want proof; who was the one to turn Siri's hair pink and what summer?" I could hear the hope in her voice along with desperation.

"I turned his hair pink along with you and Andromeda. Summer of '73. Happy now? Now come out Cissa and give your cousin a hug!" The next moment my arms were full of sparkling blonde hair which belonged to the cousin who was currently sobbing into my shoulder. "Shh, Cissa I'm back, don't worry." I spoke calmly in her ear for a few more moments before she gathered herself up. I gave her a dazzling grin and got one in return.

"Oh, look at me! You reduced me to a blubbering fool!" she said, picking off imaginary lint.

I shook my head at her antics, "Cissa I'm guessing you have tons of question," I held up my hand to stop the torrent of questions I was sure were about to come my way. "Let me give you my story first. For the last few months of me being in the service of The Dark Lord I thought he had many Horcruxes… I planned on tracking them all down and destroying them... I finally gathered some information about a cave he used to visit when he was little and that he asked for Kreatcher. He needed a house elf to test a potion apparently. I gave Kreatcher over to the Dark Lord with enthusiasm. My house elf was going to help the greatest Dark Lord of this generation!

"Kreatcher was taken to that cave and made to drink a horrible potion that made you see your deepest fears and regrets. I called him home after the Dark Lord placed a locket in the basin and refilled the potion, leaving Kreatcher there for dead. So after Kreatcher recovered I asked him about what happened and he explained it. Now this just made my Horcrux theory sound more plausible. So I asked Kreatcher to apparate me there. Since a wizard couldn't apparate there, but house elves could as their magic is different." I stopped to see if she was still with me. Narcissa nodded her head and motioned for me to go on.

"When I got there I drank the potion and made Kreatcher take the locket and go. I thought I was a goner for sure but somebody saved me. Even to this day I have absolutely no fucking idea who it was. One minute I tried to get water and got pulled down, destined to drown. The next I was on solid ground hacking my guts out. But by the time I was lucid the person who saved me was gone. Now at that time I was terrified, what if the Dark Lord found out about my betrayal? So I packed my stuff grabbed the locket and went into hiding. The muggle world is actually quite marvellous. Dumbledore tracked me down after Harry Potter died and asked me to teach DADA so here I am now." I smiled at the end of the tale and Cissa looked at me worriedly.

"But why did you come back? Vol- _He_ will find you even faster now!" Her voice was verging on hysterical.

"Cissa! I will be fine. But right now I want to hear about Kane and Draco, tell me about them." I had a maniacal grin on my face which would scare any of the first years.

She smiled softly and began, "Well Draco is such a sweet boy. He may not act like it but it's underneath the masks that he hides behind. We spoiled him rotten when he was young. But he's not actually that spoiled, he just acts like it. He loves Transfiguration and Charms. Draco is taking N.E.W.T DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Ancient Runes. Severus is his Godfather. The first time we ever tried to bake cookies the whole kitchen was destroyed." Here she stopped because of the giggles were spilling out. But something was nagging at me, why had she not mentioned Kane?

"Well Draco's favourite colour is bright blue. He wants his animagus form to be a dragon and he absolutely loves silk!" She stopped here and regained her composure from giggling… again. "Kane, well"- She was shifting from foot to foot. "Oh look at the time I must be going!" She got up and started ushering me to the fireplace. I stopped and faced her fire in my eyes.

"Narcissa tell me right now why you don't know anything about your eldest son." I snapped at her. She paled several shades.

"Well because of the threat with the Dark Lord- and err, well there was a couple who couldn't have children and we gave them Kane!" She clapped a hand over her mouth. I gaped at her.

"You did _what!? _Were theyMagical or non-magical people?" I asked in a deadly whisper.

"Um well it was a good family of wizards but they died a year later so he was put with Muggles before we could get to him." She gasped out looking close to tears. "We just got him back this summer.

You put my godson with filthy Muggles!!" I yelled at her. Narcissa was cowering now.

"Well… you're his godfather" she squeaked out. I just shook my head.

"No really that's why you didn't inform me after he was born." Sarcasm laced my voice.

After having said that I walked to the fireplace calling out "Gringotts" And I was gone in flame. As soon as I stumbled out of the fireplace I went up to a goblin teller. "Hi, I wish to access the Black Vaults."

The goblin teller looked at me and got some papers out of his little drawer. He shook his head and looked up at me, "I'm sorry Mr. Black you aren't the heir of the Black Family. You would have to get permission from the heir to access the Vault since it is also combined with the Potter Vaults." I gasped disbelievingly a Black and a Potter Lord? The goblin said something else but I wasn't paying attention instead I walked back to the fireplace and called out my office. The minute I was back I Hogwarts I collapsed on the chair.

My brain was overloading with information. So the Black heir is a Black and a Potter. But the last Potter was Harry Potter and he just died. And Sirius never had a child I'm sure. So who could possibly be the new Black heir? I decided to lie down when it suddenly hit me.

He went to a perfectly good magical family, who were killed a year later, then placed with muggles and was only found out about this summer. Regained and placed as a true Malfoy ... Those rings I saw on him ... All morphed into one. He had a streak of black hair and green flecks in those grey eyes. Harry Potter just died but Kane Malfoy just appeared.

I felt so utterly stupid now. How Narcissa was nervous as well as Kane. They gave him away and found him fifteen years later. I was his godfather but thought dead. Then they faked Harry Potter's death. So obviously the answer was simple.

Kane Malfoy was Harry bloody Potter! As soon as the realization hit I had to talk to him. I didn't care if he didn't want to, I had to. He was my godson and I wanted to talk to him. I knew he didn't trust me but that didn't deter me. He should have a free period right now so I guess I will check the common room and library. If he isn't there I will find Draco and ask him where his own brother is.

I got up and sprinted past, all of the students looking at me like I was crazy. I stopped by the Slytherin common room first. He wasn't there. So then I rushed up the Library, hitting a few things of armour on the way. When I got into the library, Madam Pince was staring like a hawk at anyone who dared to talk too loud. I scanned the tables with my eyes and didn't find him. I went to look between the shelves when I spotted him. He had a book called, "Soul Rituals and how to save a possessed person." What he needed that book for, I had no idea. I came up behind him and put on the most professional voice I could manage.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would accompany me to my office." He nodded slowly and followed me to my office. I motioned for him to sit down on one of the chairs as I shut the door and locked it as a precaution. Never knew when he was going to run...

"So, Mr. Malfoy I would like to inform you that I just talked with your mother. We're cousins if you didn't know that. And well I was wondering would you mind that I'm you godfather?"

He looked up at me and I saw barely disguised pain in his eyes, "Well Professor, I wouldn't mind it."

I grinned, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy or should I say Mr. Potter?"

REVIEW!!

PLease also vote: Should I bring Sirius back?


	12. Confused? I am

A/n: Ok you guys and gals. I have to apologize for the wait. I took forever to type this up... and my beta edited it really good. So i dont like this chapter alot just because i think it should have turned out diffrent. BUt from what i have its ok...

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Also I have to give a big thank you to my wonderful Beta: Tuefel1987!

He looked up at me and I saw barely disguised pain in his eyes, "Well Professor, I wouldn't mind it."

I grinned, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy or should I say Mr. Potter?"

Chp12

Confused? I am.

_Goodbye my Lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow baby._

_I'm so- I'm so hollow._

_Goodbye my lover- James Blunt._

Kane's eyes widened in disbelief and he ran for the door. Fortunately or unfortunately in Kane's case Professor Black was faster. Locking charms were placed on the door. Kane stared at him. "How- how did you find out?" Regulus grinned the 'Black' grin.

"Well let's see, I'm your godfather and I wanted to know about your childhood. Is that so hard to imagine that someone cares for you?" His voice took on a particular angry tone when Kane just nodded. "Well my brother loved you, and I might to, if you would give me a chance?!"

Kane's face paled when Professor Black mentioned Sirius. "Yea, he loved me and died for me. How the hell was that fair?"

"Kane you don't understand! It was a trap set by Dumbledore and the Dark Lord! Dumbledore allowed you to leave the school and he could have stopped Sirius. And from what I hear you had Occlumency lessons where Snape was ordered to open your mind further not close it off! All by who, is it so hard to think of the grandfatherly figure you all see as a manipulative person?" Regulus' eyes were flashing with fire. He came back to the wizarding world to find out that his brother had spent twelve years in Azkaban before escaping; only to die shortly after.

That had made him feel so much better, not! He'd cried for a day, mourning his brother, but Dumbledore never said how he died. That was the question; How did Sirius Black, mass murderer die? Suddenly Kane was speaking, eyes glassy as if remembering a particularly bad memory, '_Which I doubt he has so few of them._ ' Regulus thought to himself.

"I could always see it. Sometimes when I caught him looking at me, he wanted to destroy me. I was always a weapon. I don't think I can trust you yet. Not… not with the big information but I will give you three questions I will answer truthfully." He hesitated before saying, "I will tell you how Sirius died, you don't have to ask that." Regulus gave a sly smile and motioned for him to explain.

"Sirius had been locked up in Grimmalud place all year long. He was restless taking a few small chances by taking me in his dog form to the platform for Hogwarts. That year was the worst year yet. Snape was supposed to be teaching me how to occlude my mind. I know now that's not what he was doing. But after the exams I got a vision sent from Voldemort. I thought he had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. So naturally I rushed in there with five of my _friends. _Trap and then Death Eaters showed up. We were all fighting when the order members showed up.

"Sirius was with them. The idiot decided he wanted to fight for, and with me. But there was a veil in the place we were fighting. He was fighting Bellatrix," right here he choked up and could barely continue. "She shot a stunner at him and he… fell through the veil. Everyone said he was dead. That the veil executed him…" He stopped right here and a few tears dripped down his face. "There that's what happened everyone said he was dead. But I thought I heard him crying out to save him. Not to leave him. I would have run through the veil towards him but Remus Lupin stopped me. I broke out of his grasp after a few minutes and ran towards Bellatrix. I was pissed off, I shot the Cruciatus at her, but it didn't work. She was only breathless. Voldy paid a visit, Dumbles showed up and the rest is history."

Regulus looked at him shock written all over his face. "You mean he fell through a veil?"

Kane nodded, yes.

"Oh okay, so do I get those three questions now?" Kane gave a fleeting smile and said that he could proceed. "Question one: How did the Dursleys really treat you? No holding back information, I want the whole truth." Kane looked at him before slowly answering. Hesitation was made clear by the look in his eyes.

"Well, ever since I remember, I was never loved. They usually just locked me up in my cupboard and gave me some table scraps at an early age. But when I was around five, unnatural things started to happen. Food would appear to me, people would float in the air, Dudley wouldn't be able to wail, etc. They started having more punishments. A slap here and there or the belt was brought out. No food for a week and I would have to stay in the cupboard. It wasn't till I was nine and I apparated onto the school roof that they started beating me. Then I went to Hogwarts and the beatings got worse. But after my third year I told them I had an escaped convict as my godfather.

"They stopped till end of fifth year when the fucking order decided to inform them that he died. They were worse. So bad, I thought I was going to die. But the Malfoys rescued me with the help of Dumbles but that's another story."Regulus was pale as a ghost now with fire burning in his eyes.

"They…you thought you were going to die?!" He was glaring at Kane.

"Is that your second question?" Kane drawled out.

Regulus spluttered, "N- no… NO!" He took a deep shaky breath and continued, "Question two: Do you like living with the Malfoys?" Kane grinned.

"Yea I love it. Draco and I have only gotten into one major fight. Like huge fight but that was partly my fault so I'm not going to only blame Draco. The library they have at Malfoy Manor is magnificent! Before we left I was planning on looking up how to remove markings from the skin. Like the Dark Mark. The Hogwarts library probably won't have the books for this kind of research but I'm going to try anyway. I don't want Draco or my dad living with that mark."

"Really? Wow, that's quite a project you're taking on. Ok Question three: Could you ever accept me as a Godfather?" Regulus questioned. It's really weird how the atmosphere in one room can change so quickly. Just now it went from light hearted to gloomy and serious. Personally some people would blame it on Kane. He's so emotional. This is one of those times where you probably won't get an answer out of Kane.

"I don't know." He finally answered. Confusion swept through his body. Shouldn't he be ecstatic? He would have another godfather. No, he didn't want anyone to die for him. A logical part of his brain tried to argue with him: But you would be loved again! But he wouldn't-couldn't accept Regulus Black as his godfather, it would bring up to many painful memories.

Prof. Black started talking again, "Well, that was a nice chat we had, Kane. If you or Draco ever need my help with anything, come to me. Oh, and if you ever wanted to hear a story about mine and Sirius' childhood, my door is open. Come by so we can get to know each other." He smiled for a second then unlocked the door. Kane nodded to him and walked out.

As Kane was wandering, voices floated over to him, "What's it to a Slimy Slytherin? You shouldn't even be allowed in this school, you fucking piece of shit!" The voice sounded somewhat familiar then it hit him: Ron! Picking on a Slytherin, Kane picked up his pace and followed the taunts, when he finally saw the group, his breath caught in his throat.

In a circle Ron and some other Gryffindors were pushing a small first year back and forth. He spoke up when he saw the kid collapse with tears and blood streaming down her face. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at them.

Stopping what they were doing, Ron turned around and sneered, "Oh look, another snake has come to rescue the poor widdle baby. Who do you think you are, interrupting our fun?" Kane shook his head at Ron, fire in his eyes.

"How could you?! She's a first year, you bloody prick. A first year, you're beating a first year up! What, you need to pick on someone five years younger than you to make you feel better? And as to who I think I am? Well I think I'm Kane Malfoy, Sixth year Slytherin, and I think I could beat your arse. Who are you; A blood traitor with no last name?" Kane said calmly. Ron just stared at him a confused expression on his face. _I guess I said too many words in one go for his little mind. _Ron and his little friends whipped out their wands. Kane slowly pulled his out, acting like he had all the time in the world.

Ron was about to mutter a curse when twin footsteps were heard approaching. "What's going on here?" Two voices called out at the same time. "Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

Ron just looked at them and sneered walking away. Kane glanced at them and gave a fleeting smile. He rushed over to the first year and picked her up. "Are you okay? What's your name little one?"

The little girl smiled. Brown hair falling around her, green eyes stared back up at him. "My names Bella Zable, thank you for rescuing me." She smiled softly at him before passing out in his arms. Kane sighed softly and began walking to the infirmary hoping the twins wouldn't follow. He shouldn't have hoped.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

"Slow Down mate!" The twin separately speaking thing really got annoying.

"You guys don't have to speak separately like that around me. Talk normally, what do you want?" Kane said as he looked straight ahead.

"Well we were wondering about you. You see you don't act like a normal Malfoy. No sticking your nose in the air, acting like your better than poor little muggleborns." George started off. Fred finished for him.

"You don't go around calling everyone you see a mudblood, blood traitor, or awesome pure blood wizard who is not a disgrace to pure bloods everywhere. Well we wanted to know why and to get to know you." Fred stated allowing George to continue.

"And be your friend and what not. You're not like your twin Draco. Beside the fact you two look different you also act different. Same with Fred and me, we're not the same! We like different things, think differently, and are better at different subjects. We just hate being called the same all the time. So what do you say? We are not spying on you or anything this offer is genuine." Kane stopped for a second and took a few seconds to look them over, assessing the sincerity in the offer.

Kane nodded and began walking again before he spoke, "You want to be my friend? What do you think about Dark creatures, or Parseltongue?" The question was innocent enough but it had a lot of meaning behind it. Fred and George shared a glance.

"We don't really think that Dark Creatures should be persecuted. It's not their fault what they are. Just because they are dark doesn't mean they're evil. We don't mind Parselmouths. Who cares if you can talk to snakes? I would love to have that ability. But there are only two known Parselmouths in the last hundred years. Voldy and Harry Potter" Fred got a little choked up when he said Harry's name but besides that the answer didn't startle Kane.

"Hm, I will think on what you said. Maybe we can be friends." He got down into the infirmary and put Bella in there leaving Madam Pomfrey to attend to her.

Kane sighed; this had been a tiring day. He never expected people to start figuring out who he was so quickly. Wishing for his bed he made his way to the next class.

A/n: Review please peeps....


	13. Break through

A/n: Ok this isn't Beta'ed. I didnt send it to my Beta cause i thought you would want it out soon. Sorry it took so long. I broke my finger, got grounded, laptop went boom, ect... Seriously add that onto my school work and i was swamped. I don't like this chapter alot but it's okay i guess....

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Simple Plan- Welcome to my life

Last time:

Kane sighed; this had been a tiring day. He never expected people to start figuring out who he was so quickly. Wishing for his bed he made his way to the next class.

Chapter 13: Break through

The days flew by and before Kane knew it Halloween was approaching. He'd had a few meetings with his 'Godfather' and the twins. Nothing huge like world domination plans just getting to know each other. Everything was going good and everyone knew that couldn't last. And it all started with one of those weird dreams.

----Dream-----

"Let me out!" A person's voice screamed. Kane followed down a dimly lit corridor. He came upon the same room with Voldemort looking into the mirror. A cold laugh spewed from Voldemort's mouth, "You think can order me, Voldemort, about?" Kane watched the boy in the mirror falter in determination. He looked into the boys gentle blue eyes. The eyes flickered towards Kane latching onto his. Hope entered the blue eyes; he had to find a way out.

"Voldemort let me out. I've done nothing to you. If you let me out I shall go and never speak to anyone about this! Just what is the spells name and you can repeat it and we will all go on our merry little way!" His fist pounded on the mirror hopping just this once Voldemort might allow him this. Determination, hope, despair, and pure hatred filled the depths of those eyes. Voldemort just smirked as he shook his head negative. The boy started screaming, "I'LL GET OUT ONE DAY! Somebody will find that ancient magic ritual that you used! You can't keep my BODY, SOUL, AND MIND locked away forever!"

He looked right at me as he said those words. He was trying to convey a message that I didn't quite understand yet. _Looks like its research time. _It was all fading fast as I caught one last look into those hopeful eyes I've come to know so well. The blackness engulfed me and I knew no more.

-------- End of dream---

The dream shook Kane more than he would ever tell anyone. Research in the school's library was turning up futile. He couldn't even enter the restricted section. Besides the dream and Dumbledore's misleading about Voldemort soon being dead; the school was the same. Ron and Hermione were walking around the place like they owned it.

Ronald Prewitt apparently decided since he was the deceased boy wonders 'best' mate he automatically got his fire bolt and other possessions. He was a complete and total prat. He bullied younger kids, took money, and brought his new last name to shame. Oh Joy at how his mother must think of her precious little baby now. He thought he was the best in the world and he deserved to be treated like the best.

Ginerva Prewitt acted like she was too good for everyone besides the pure-bloods. She was even trying to seduce Kane throwing herself at him wherever and whenever. She walked like she was royalty, better than everyone in her way. But of course she was, (note sarcasm.) She didn't study or do her homework, others did it for her. To sum it all up nicely she was a complete and utter Bitch.

Hermione Granger, the know-it all and resident bucktooth ass hole; needed everyone to study. She had to be the best. She had to get it all. She was a witch that brought shame the wizarding world. A mudblood, a bitch, a jackass, and every derogative name you possible think of. Let's think she wasn't a bully, but she made little kids cry. Emotional turmoil was everywhere she was. Oh and let's not forget one Ronald Prewitt's girlfriend. Oh boy!

It made the twins and everyone in school sick to see how the people they use to look up to acted now. They were best apparently the others just held them back. Harry Potter held them back they didn't need him. They were glad the idiot was dead now. Rumors circulated the halls that Dumbledore has lost it along with the broken trio. (People started calling them this when Ginny had joined up with Ron and Hermione, completely forgetting Harry Potter was dead.)

People even had clubs where we hated them. Little badges saying 'I hate: Ronald Prewitt, Ginerva Prewitt, and Hermione Granger." Those were pretty popular almost sold out within two days.

Kane sighed and plucked up enough of his miniscule Gryffindor courage to walk to the library. Today he was going to start researching on how to remove the Dark Mark. Walking quickly he made it to the library in it before being noticed. Fingers lazily drifting over the more 'Shady' texts he saw one that piqued his interest. "Marks: Tattoos and others: How to make and remove" By: Jonathan quibble. Shrugging he opened it and began to read...

_Tattoos are just marks on the skin induced by magic or a muggle means. For muggle's they use the extremely painful and stupid idea of needle and ink. For us wonderful wizards we use our wands and the image we wish to project onto our skin. Some of the more powerful wizards can make the marks move, be painful, or respond to a command. Some can track you with tattoos or make them summon you. _

_Most wizards do not know that there is a relatively easy and painful way to convert a tattoo into a different one or remove it. That is if you're willing to dig into the Darker area of magic. If you aren't get out of this book right now, but if you are read on._

_First off let me explain some things. You have the choice of removing it completely not a mark left. Or you could just change the tattoo into something else allowing someone else to control you. I recommend the first option personally. All you need to do is follow these steps if you choose the first option. Go to the next page for changing the mark. _

_1. A cauldron_

_2. Someone to brew: Jean Catron's "Removal" _

_3. The person getting the mark removed_

_4. Smooth the potion onto said persons mark. _

_5. Wait twenty minutes before applying more_

_6. Wipe off potion the magical property of the mark is now gone_

_7. Take a knife and slowly cut off that first layer of skin. _

_Those are the few simple steps; after cutting off the first layer of skin. Magically re-grow the skin and you're done. _

The page just ended there. I couldn't help but think that the book was written by an author who sounded… What's the word childish? Well that was my opinion now all I had to do now was go tell Drake and soon we would be able to get that stupid Death Eater mark off our family's skin and be normal, or as normal as a Malfoy could be. There was still that whole magic thing we have the ability to do. Grinning like a maniac I made my way to the dorms to catch Draco before he left for dinner to tell him about the break through on the whole Dark mark front.

A/n: Thanks to all the reviewers you guys help me write faster. So please Review!!!


	14. Halloween

A/n: So close to 150 reviews!! Make it please THanks to my beta and all the wonderul reviewers!!

Warning/Disclaimer: Um Dont own it and no warnings besides contemplating a dark theme.

Last Time:

There was still that whole magic thing we have the ability to do. Grinning like a maniac I made my way to the dorms to catch Draco before he left for dinner to tell him about the break through on the whole Dark mark front.

Chapter 14: Halloween

_So I've thwarted death six times now. I'm pretty sure at this moment I'm dying; laying in a pool of blood and being barely coherent counts, right? I'm so stupid! What the hell possessed me to go out alone in the forest on Halloween?! Ha! Ironic, isn't it? My fake parents died on Halloween isn't it only fitting their fake son did too? So let me imagine the Headline for the prophet tomorrow: "Kane Malfoy discovered dead by giant spiders!" Or something stupid like that. _

_You know, I always thought I would go out in a burning ball of glory. Maybe rescuing some poor kid from a fire but perishing; or something really idiotically Gryffindor. It's a shame to go like this. I mean seriously, getting killed by fuckin' Spiders?! Ok that was a joke but I was attacked by something and I have no idea what, Vampire, Werewolf, Naga? The list is endless. All I can possibly saw is that it had teeth and a lot of them. Claws too I think, I'm not sure. I can't feel anything from my lower body and my upper body is fading fast. _

_Nobody even cares. I imagine Drake is getting ready for bed along with Blaise and Theo barely acknowledging that I'm not there. The teachers probably think I'm in bed along with my dorm mates. My parents are probably writing a letter to their better son; Draconic Lucifer Malfoy. Did nobody want me? No, no they didn't I'm the boy-who-lived-to-fake-my-death. Too many hyphens and I don't give a shit anymore. _

_I'm done for, I'm throwing in the towel; I'm dying. I never knew how bitter people could be when they were dying. I guess it has something to do with the whole dying part of it. Death: never to hold a loved one again, never to smell the flowers, to hear the sweet voices of your family, never to… No I won't think on those thoughts anymore. I _can't_ think of those thoughts anymore. It's hard enough as it is to draw every breath and keep my eyes open._

A small smile crept upon Kane's face as he lay in the middle of a clearing; blood pooling around him. It was spilling from several wounds; spilling his life juice from his nose, mouth, and eyes. A gruesome sight it was, to see a boy devoid of all hope of living. The branches rustled as a breeze passed through, bringing words to her son, "_My Son, do not give up all hope you wind mother is here to aid you." _She caressed his skin and blew away.

The trees started swaying bringing a message to their brother, "_Brother," _they whispered, "_We are here for you. Take another breath brother and come to the living. The earth will always be here for you brother." _Just like the wind before it they stopped.

It was deathly quiet till the shadows wrapped lovingly against his skin. "_My dear boy, do not give up we are waiting for you to summon us," _they hissed. "_We are here for you, till the end you can count on us. We promise, child. What are you to us, our king, mayhap? Or maybe we are your fathers, your inner demons? We shall find out one day when you are still in the land of the living." _With those last hissed comments the shadows retreated always watching over the boy who was still struggling to breathe.

The sky began to cloud over and a few rain drops fell from the sky. Washing him of his sins bringing health and advice, _"Brother," _The childish voices whined, "_Don't leave us brother! We need you please Big Broder please don't leave us. We want you to stay we need you to command us. Please stay with us in the land of the living." _The rain stopped and left with those last words for their older brother.

A lightning bolt hit some grass and ignited it a small flame coming forth. "_Your majesty, we are here for you. You command us, you are our king. We have waited a thousand years for you to come. Do not lose faith yet your highness. We want you and we love you, can't you accept that? We will come for you again in the land of the living. Now help comes to find you. Let us not delay the inevitable of you being found. We want you, your majesty accepts that and we will come again…" _The flames died down and with one last rumble of thunder departed.

_I smiled to myself; the elements came to my resignation from the land of the living? So I'm not dead but I can't be completely alive either. Will I live to see my family again? To see Ronald and Hermione's faces when I reveal later to the world who I used to be? Or actually when I defeat Dumbledore completely? So some still wanted me; maybe I was being unreasonable Reggie would want me, wouldn't he? I hoped so, even though they weren't best friends or really close they still accepted each other. It was kind of nice when I thought about it. _

_I have only one regret before leaving the land of the living; I never did send that letter to Remus. Moony knew who I was too. It sucked for Remus first he lost Siri then Harry Potter who he then remembered was Malfoy. He was probably still waiting for a letter. It would kill him to lose his cub so soon after his "death" only months earlier. With Sirius dying only a few months before, he wouldn't survive it. A lone tear escaped my eye at the thought of what I was putting Remus through. How could I?_

Kane's soul gave out an anguished cry that everyone across the world heard. People around the globe staggered from the force of the mental agony. The people in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry all bolted upright trying to find the noise. Sending out search parties, nobody was sure where the cry originated from.

Deep into the department of Mysteries, the Veil of Death fluttered and spit somebody from its depths. The man landed on the stone and cried out in pain from his pup's agony. He had to find him right this moment. Getting up and appearing outside the huge gates; he slowly started the long trek through the forest to get to his pup.

Kane heard the sound before he saw the person. His vision was fading fast and he thought he was dreaming. Right there in the flesh was Sirius Black!! His eyes widened before succumbing to the darkness' the last day playing in his mind over and over.

====Flashback------- October 31st approximately 7 hours before getting attacked======

_Ha today was going perfect so far. I would almost say that this is my best Halloween I've ever had, but I don't want to jinx it. Knowing my luck something completely horrible would happen before Halloween was over. _

_I saw Drake coming over with a bandaged forearm. Oh did I mention we removed his dark mark? Yeah we did! It was painful but completely worth it! We sent the instructions to my dad for him and mum. We were completely ecstatic considering Voldy found out about that little stunt I pulled back in the beginning of summer when they were spies. We're going tell Uncle Sev about it as soon as we're let out for Christmas. I personally think it's the best gift we could ever give him. _

_Drake smirked at me as I headed off to potions for today. Somehow he managed to skip potions for this year. I don't know how or why. Just because the pretty little princess doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to. I sighed and started the long walk down to the dungeons. _

_Arriving there, I immediately spotted Blaise. We were becoming friends incredibly fast. I would have to say that he is my best friend. Crazy, I know, but he's okay. Not snotty or completely anti-social just in the middle. He doesn't attack people, only defends himself and friends from attackers. _

_Snape came into the room cloak billowing behind him dramatically, snapping me out of my thoughts. All of us Slytherins smirked while the Hufflepuffs whimpered. "Now today," He said deadly quiet but everyone heard him. Giving out his best I-Hate-You-All glares he continued, "We will be working on the veritaserum potion. It takes two months to brew. Pair up and start brewing it. The instructions are on the board and page 356 in your book. Well, get going!" He snapped at the whole class as we jumped up and started working on it. _

_We worked for four straight hours before class was over and we allowed our potion to cool to be ready for next week's class and the next step in the potion. Sighing at each other we labelled the potion and made it to our dorm room. I needed to see Zaire as I had not seen or heard from her in a few weeks worrying me greatly (Even if I wouldn't admit it.)Blaise and I walked slowly back to our dorm, idly chatting about nothing really. Blaise was cool and a good guy but the way he went on about Daphne Greengrass could get on your nerves very fast. _

_I know he didn't mean to, he sort of automatically started going on about her while everyone bore through it till he was done. This time he didn't though, which was surprising. Reaching our dorm I immediately went to find Zaire. She was hiding in my blankets sleeping. I didn't want to bother her so I didn't wake her up. I had another hour to burn till the welcoming feast. Then I would go play nice with the rest of the school while I was secretly wondering what the hell was going to happen. _

_There is no way in hell something wasn't going to happen. It just didn't work like that. Something had to happen. Sighing, I picked up a book and decided to read for an hour. _

_Sitting in the great hall with the noisy students waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to make his annual speech is not my idea of fun. Sighing I glanced at everyone around me. Draco was talking to Theodore Nott, Blaise was talking to Pansy, and everyone were talking to somebody. Except for me; nope I never get to talk to anybody. It wasn't fun anymore. It was at first OK to be the anti-social. But soon I found myself really missing the comfort of friends to talk to. My attention was caught as Dumbledore purposefully stood up and addressed the school. _

"_My dear students today I hope you're having fun so far. For I have glorious news! Voldemort (Collective shudder throughout school) shall soon be dead!" His eyes were twinkling full force as everyone stared at him in utter disbelief. _

"_What?" one brave student voiced for the school._

"_Well my students I mean what I say. Voldemort's reign has come to an end. By this time next year he shall be dead as a dead person. Do not fear for I shall protect you all while you are on the grounds of this property. So with that little bit of news I will leave you all to your feast!" He clapped and the food was served. The whole school went around in a daze eating the delicious food. _

_I sighed wondering what this was all about. What was Dumbledore up to? There was no way you could ever make that kind of promise, especially to the whole school population. When the plates disappeared I got up intending to take a walk through the forest before bed. I mean the worst had already happened right? Dumbledore has officially lost it in front of the school and my Halloween bad luck was over. _

_I quickly walked outside and saw how dark it was. Deciding I still wanted to take a midnight stroll, I found the path fairly easy. The forest was eerily silent. Not even the owls were hooting. A soft thudding sound reached my ears before I felt something rip into my shoulder; first then go for the rest of my body._

_Unimaginable pain raced through my body. I screamed with all my might, never making a sound. The creature left me for dead just laying there, blood pouring from me. I knew I would be dead within the hour if no help came._

**A.n: Your welcome for the fast update!! And please review. Seriously it makes me write faster**_..._


	15. Wakefulness

A/n: OMG an update!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to my wonderful Beta (tuefel1987) who doesnt seen to let me down.

Maybe i should be actually writing the next chapter...

Chapter 15: wakefulness

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.

"Breathe No More" By: **EVANESCENCE**

Two twin red heads moved through the silent halls lost deep in thought; both contemplating the turns of events in life. First Harry Potter was found dead, beaten to death, then, part of their family was disowned, next, arriving at Hogwarts they had met a Malfoy they actually liked, unfortunately said Malfoy had been in the hospital wing for a few weeks now in a coma. He had been attacked by something in the forest.

Confused and desperate, Fred was the first to remember vitally important news their brothers had said before returning to Hogwarts for their last year. Repeating this year had been a drag. They knew all the information and were just flying by on everything much to the amusement of all the teachers. Sighing one of the redheads looked up at his twin. Fred and George were alike and different in too many ways to name. The first spoke up, "George," Fred seriously said surprising his brother, "Remember on the day we found out that Har- Harry had died? Bill and Charlie said that they were going to teach DADA and CoMC this year, but instead we have Grubblyplank and Black. Why is that…?" He trailed off looking expectantly at his twin.

George glanced sharply at his brother till grabbing his bag and pulling a parchment and quill out getting ready to write a letter. "Well let's find out," George stated already sitting on the floor. Talking to each other they made the letter sound as best they could. Something along the lines of this:

Bill and Charlie,

Hey Charlie it's your brothers Fred and George. We wanted to know why you and Bill aren't at Hogwarts teaching CoMC and DADA.  
Yea, we want to know where you guys are. We have instead of you guys Regulus Black and Grubblyplank. Hey did you also know there was another Malfoy kid? He's older than Draco Malfoy and is his twin. Although on Halloween night he wandered in to the forest and was attacked by something in there. His whole family is here trying to coax him out of the coma he got in. He wasn't like the usual Malfoy. He doesn't have that arrogance and crap you know what we mean? He's in Slytherin obviously but he reminds us of… well almost Harry when he would drop a little of his guard around us. We wish… well what we wish for means nothing. Write back and you better have some answers for us!

Love your true brothers,

Gred and Forge.

Whistling they sent the owl they bought that summer off with the letter to Bill and Charlie. The rest of the day was spent surprisingly doing homework. Only having Transfiguration and Potions homework was a godsend.

The next few days were spent in anticipation for Bill and Charlie's next letter. They had seen Ron and Ginny a few times but they never talked. Everyone noticed how the air shifted slightly when they were anywhere near their ex-family. Everyone could feel the change coming to Hogwarts. But not everyone was connecting that change to one little person, one little teenager who had no idea that he was changing the world. One Kane Andrew Malfoy was slowly but surely changing the world.

On the third day since Fred and George sent the letter at breakfast they saw a beautiful eagle owl flying towards them. They grinned at each other thinking the same thing, _they finally replied! _Grabbing the letter, Fred ran straight back to their dorms with George following closely. He opened the letter and began to read aloud:

Dear Fred and George,

Hey you guys, your letter was actually expected earlier than when you sent it. Where's all your Gryffindor curiosity? I mean your two brothers tell you they would be teaching at your school for your last year and when they don't show up you don't even send a letter to them?! How could you do something like that! We were expecting a letter the moment you found out who the teachers were! Well whatever, our explanations are… hard.

We had a little run in with some D.E's. Yes we are completely fine, besides the recurring nightmare of having our bits chopped off… The D.E's apparently like that threat. Sure as hell got us moving to get out of our little prison sooner! Well as you might be able to tell we are not still being held prisoners. It wasn't as bad as you might think, just a little torture here and there. Well Charlie will be in the hospital till Christmas but then after we will come be the assistant teachers. Won't that be fun?

Yes I'm fine don't worry. I hate people worrying about me, it annoys me. This is one of the many problems of having a big family. Too bad so sad we got stuck with one. Fred, George you said there is a new Malfoy who reminds you of Harry? Well once he comes out of the coma talk to him. Confront him and maybe lie through your teeth. So hope you understand that bit of advice.

Yes dad knows we are in the hospital now, you guys don't need to write him a letter. We already got a howler… what did we do to deserve one of them? Hey if you guys could also get those who aren't really into trusting Dumbles right now on your side? That would be great and all. When somebody hurts our little brother we hurt them.

Bill and Charlie

------------------------------

I spent six weeks in the Hospital wing; comatose. Although, I know blue eyes haunted me. He haunted my state. Remus, I remember hearing his voice begging for me to wake up. Draco, his voice beside me everyday talking, and sometimes even crying.

My mum's and dad's voice trying to coax me out into the world again; even 'Uncle Sev' coming and prattling on about how I was being a spoiled brat and how stupid I was. Blaise showed up too … he went on about, "How I wish I had a love life like he did." I wish I could've smiled then I could almost imagine the expression on his face when he said that.

If I had said I tried to wake up sooner I would have been lying through my teeth. Truth was I was scared. The attack brought out a side in me I thought I never had. A side where I tried to give up and die; How pathetic is that? I tried to give up when I was in a fucking coma! I gave up I know I did but yet I still lived on. You might be thinking, "How the hell do you remember this shit?!" well truth is that it was more like my whole body was paralyzed and my brain was awake; just sitting there recording everything. I learned something though from that attack: Never again will I take a life for granted.

The day I awoke had to be one of the most fucking confusing days of my life. Seriously utter chaos is the only way to explain it.

Waking up to blinding white light I did the only thing I could do; I groaned. Loudly. Yelling ensued from all the people around me and let me tell you had I guessed how many people were there I would have stayed in the coma. Somebody gripped my hand tighter and I heard a dog whine… I froze I've only ever heard that whine form one particular dog and he was dead. That sound froze my blood and I shut my eyes tighter, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Sirius," the whispered word escaped my dry lips before I could stop it. All sound in the room stopped like I had said the devils name though one sarcastic voice spoke up who I happen to love.

"What you decided to say the mutts name first and not your only brother's? Hmm, I can see I'm obviously so loved…" I tried my best to grin I could almost see the mock hurt look on his pale face. I forced my eyes open to see worried silver peering into my own.

"Draco," I gasped out trying to move. That's when I realized most of my family was here beside my bed. Even the relatives I've never met. I clutched Draco in a huge hug with my weakened body, tears streaming down our faces. I already felt stronger being with my twin.

Glancing about the room my eyes widened, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends (Blaise and Theo), Mum and Dad, you can't forget 'Uncle Sev'. Though those people are not who drew my attention in the corner of the room were three people staring at me. Those people who I thought I would never see again. One because I was dying, the second person because he was a werewolf, and the third and last because he was already dead.

Kane shook his head frantically trying to deny that he was awake. Tears were freely cascading down his face. Clutching Draco tighter he locked gazes with Regulus black and he just grinned with a loving sparkle in his eyes. Next I locked eyesight with Remus silently pleading him to understand that I was going to tell him sooner. He nodded and a small smile flitted onto his face. Last I looked to Sirius and let out a strangles gasp. He looked like he was ten years younger! It was like he had never been in Azkaban or anything. He just smiled widely and made his way over to Kane. Kane let go of Draco as Sirius was in reach. Getting pulled into a crushing bear hug was exactly Kane had predicted would happen, and he didn't mind one bit. "So," Sirius whispered in Kane's ear, "You're a Malfoy. And you have two Black's as your godfathers. Merlin what kind of monster are you going to become?"

Kane grinned and enclosed in the warmth of family and friendship drifted off once more into the state of unconsciousness.

A/n: review and tell me how you loved, liked, or hated it... It took blood tears and pain to put out...


	16. I'm tired So goddamn tired

A/N: Thanks to all the awesome reviews! Thank you to my Beta: tuefel1987. Yes this chapter was probably a bitch to edit. So sorry about that. Ok so Read and review I have kept you to long as it is! Oh and By the way this chapter is confusing! Oh and next chapter wont be up for a little while.. School is absolutley dreadful right now and i don't even have a social life right now. Considering we have Veterans Day off from school this is why I'm posting. So R&R because i will write faster... okay probably not.

Last time: Kane grinned and enclosed in the warmth of family and friendship drifted off once more into the state of unconsciousness.

Chapter16: "I'm tired... So goddamn tired..."

It seemed as if fate was always against him. Sometimes it never mattered but now that he needed fate to be on his side she stabs him in the back and laughs. Sometimes he used to cry himself to sleep praying to fate, destiny, anyone who would come to his aid and help him. It didn't matter though anymore. They laughed at his predicament and helped worsen it. Why was his family's name dragged through the mud just because they were blackmailed into serving that bastard?! It didn't matter nobody ever cares.

The world saw what they wanted to, obviously, we were all just black and white. There are no shades of grey... or that's what we allow people to believe. What is neutrality then? Is neutrality not in fact, actually, a shade of grey? No- this is not what people see as neutrality. They see Neutrality as a traitor twice over; once betraying the light next betraying the dark. Those who are strong enough to label themselves neutral deserve something, anything to tell them we understand how hard it was... All the snarky remarks and sneers, glares, it would wear me down. But they don't falter; they walk head with their held high, never looking back at what they could have had.

Sometimes in the dark of night I wondered if I could ever be labelled as neutral. No... The boy-who-lived never could be considered neutral. He was their saviour. Their martyr. The world's next Light Lord. No he is an angel, not anymore he is a fallen angel.

It seems as if I was going to get a chance, finally! I wasn't really a Potter anymore... Then it all came crashing down. The Malfoys a notoriously dark family he would never be able to gain a neutral title. He felt it all collapse around him that day it finally hit him. He was a FUCKING Malfoy. For fucks sake, did fate hate him?! One family into other both who had reputations to uphold. One Slytherin dark family, one Gryffindor light family. One destined to be good one destined to always be bad.

Then there comes the Gringotts discovery. Anytime he thought about it made his blood boil at Dumbledore. The old coot had made his life hell and he would pay. As the old saying goes: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. He never could believe that all those abilities, powers, and titles went to him.

_Kane Andrew Malfoy_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord Slytherin_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Black_

_Magical Heir to Merlin_

_Abilities:_

_Parselmouth: 10/10_

_Elemental: 10/10 (Water, air, fire, earth.)_

_Shadow walking: 9/10 Blocked_

_Wand less magic: 10/10 Blocked_

_Weaponry: 10/10 (Sword, dagger, bow and arrow): Fully Blocked. _

_Potion making: 8/10 Blocked_

_Merlin's power: 100/100 fully blocked._

_Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_

He just couldn't take it. That day he had overloaded and broken down. His family hadn't seen him for hours afterwards. Luckily Draco kept them from looking for him knowing he needed some time alone. Really Draco is a blessing in disguise.

People should learn from their mistakes. Especially since a young Tom Riddle was about to become their brother.

Like his tattoo and his brother and soon-to be brother, they were all the same. (1)

They all had been hurt beyond belief.

Some in more ways than the others but Kane Andrew Malfoy the most. Made to believe he was who he wasn't. Abused and assaulted. Lied and betrayed he was forced into shadows and the spot light. _Thee blood father named him Malfoy. Thee godfathers blessed him a Black. Thee adopted ancestors granted him Slytherin. Thy luck gave him Gryffindor. Thee magic named him a new Merlin._ He was Kane Andrew Malfoy-- Harry James Potter and he was here to stay.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had his life taken and was made into a weapon who had been possessed. He turned into Voldemort. Voldemort ruled him with all those intentions. It sickened him ... if only Albus Dumbledore stayed out of their lives...

Draconic Lucian Malfoy was the least hurt but still affected. He lost his twin and was made to act his whole life. He never had a real life. Never had a real family. His parents distant all he could cling to was the hope that it would all change.

Three hurt little boys who will become powerful, angry young men all bent on revenge.

Known to all their enemies as The Fallen Angels.

From the bed he was sitting piercing grey/ green eyes pierced the gathered shadows. He grinned viciously and whispered something that made people's heart break, old men's eyes widen, others quake in their boots, but no one could completely connect. His brothers could maybe, no one else. "I'm tired... So goddamn tired..."

Turning away, he laughed insanely, "Watch out Bitches, Kane Andrew Malfoy is back."

One Draco Malfoy woke up shivering a feeling of excitement and dread filled his stomach. He could only grin in understanding: His brother was up to something.

Thomas Marvalo Riddle broke free from his prison and was spit out from Voldemort's body right into the bed of one Kane Andrew Malfoy. He gasped at what he saw. He was in Hogwarts! Then memory after memory hit him. What he had done as Voldemort. What people thought of him. He was only sixteen! How he lost his life, his freedom. Suddenly everything was too much when he realized he was sitting on the bed of the boy who had been in the room, his cell when Voldemort thought to talk to him. The one who promised to protect him. It all came crashing down and he broke, finally allowing himself to shed all the tears for all the years.

Tom felt the arms and heard the comforting words but all he did was cry more. Somebody was actually comforting him when he was crying. Somebody was taking the time to care. The comforting nonsense spilling form the teen's mouth seemed to help but he needed this. He needed to cry, and god dammit he would! Even if he hated weakness he knew somehow he could trust this boy. No. Not a boy, a man... Kane Malfoy. He felt safe...

Albus Dumbledore paced his office when the wards of the hospital wind started going off. He gasped and ran through the old castle far faster than anyone his age should be able to. His eyes held a crazy twinkle and he was frowning. Thinking about the implications of the wards going off. As he hit the hospital doors he flew through and stopped in shock.

A sixteen year old Tom riddle was sitting on Kane Malfoys bed sobbing into his shoulder.

He fainted. (2)

-------------------

1. This will be explained in later chapters.

2. So a sob moment and a faint. Fit perfectly.

--------------

So another chapter is done... :Sigh: This story will be ending in a few more chapters. I'm thinking around 5 or 6. Taht is if I can get everything into it. So the next chapter wont be for awhile and the chapter will hopefully be around 5,000 or so words... So please review!


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! So it's almost done!Well thank you to my Beta: Tuefel1987  
Okay so it is a confusing chapter but I sort of like it. So please review and tell me what you think!

Last time: A sixteen year old Tom riddle was sitting on Kane Malfoys bed sobbing into his shoulder.

He fainted.

Chapter 17:

Kane just stared as Dumbledore fainted. Dumbledore fainted? A small giggle escaped his lips, catching Tom's attention. He looked questioningly at Kane till Kane just shook his head and pointed to Dumbledore's prone figure. A small smile lit his face up for a few seconds till, like Kane, a small traitorous giggle escaped his mouth. One giggle soon led to another giggle, then a laugh, and finally full out blown laughter. The noise caught Madam Pomfrey's attention and she rushed outside of her office. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open. A few faint words escaped her, "Tom... Riddle" then she fainted; landing right on top of Dumbledore which woke him up.  
Angry blue eyes snapped up to meet Kane's cold grey/green ones. Tom stopped laughing and clung to Kane more. Dumbledore stood up cold fury seeping off him. "What did you do now?" He hissed at Kane. "Is that Tom Riddle? You stupid incompetent boy! How could you bring back the most evil wizard of all time to his younger body?" Hateful blue eyes stared into their soul. Kane smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Tom Riddle? I see no Tom Riddle I see a Thomas Malfoy. But no, I do not see a Thomas Riddle." Toms head snapped up hope lighting in his eyes. They begged and pleaded to be told the truth. Asking a crucial question:_ I'm your brother now? _Kane's eyes sparkled in happiness for a moment and a short nod of his head answered the question. In the next moment he had Tom's arms around his neck for a hug.

Dumbledore was seething quietly as he watched this exchange. "YOU STUPID BOY! How dare you adopt him into your family! He is a wanted person for MURDER!" As Dumbledore continued his rant Tom's head dropped more and more. Then suddenly his head snapped up fire burning in the gentle blue eyes.

"You! You made my life hell. You knew I was in the orphanage! You could have taken me out and given me to a nice wizarding family. Instead you condemned me to hell! For nigh on eleven years I hated that orphanage. They beat me, they starved me. I was called a freak. Children could be so cruel then. I had no friends so I became dark and twisted. You created me! It's not my fault. I'm the heir of Slytherin and you ignored me. YOU tricked me into opening the Chamber of Secrets. You told me I should kill my muggle family. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! VOLDEMORT is your PROBLEM.  
I hate you! I will always hate you! Never can you redeem yourself in my eyes. Don't try that 'I'm sorry my boy' routine on me. It doesn't work anymore. I'm here with my brothers now. Did you know we have a brother bond? I went crazy because they hadn't been born yet. The other halves of my heart. Yes I still have a heart; you just got yourself locked up in the deepest most hated part of it to. I hate you! I will never forgive you. Don't beg, don't try. Just stop and leave me alone. I don't want to see your face anymore and I don't want to see your manipulative eyes anymore. Just leave." He hissed the last part. Turning his baleful gaze from the wall and pinning Dumbledore to where he was standing.  
Kane looked at Tom in awe. A little feeling of pride welled up in his chest. Tom was standing up to the meddlesome old coot.

A small smile flickered on his face till it disappeared with Dumbledore's next words.  
"I never needed you. You're just a brash idiot. I never should have gotten you from that stupid orphanage. I never would have had the problem of Voldemort if I hadn't gotten you out and I would still be in top with the Ministry! You ruined everything. You're just a stupid orphaned brat. Nobody cares about you, certainly not me! You actually thought I cared when I came to get you?!" a harsh laugh escaped his lips, "I would never care of somebody like you. I knew you were evil the moment I saw you." A cruel smirk lit his lips, "I should never have made your father go away. The pathetic squib! He got in all my plans when he fell in love with your mother. But it was stupid of me to allow another pawn to get through my grasp. But because of this you grew up cynical and jaded..." he shook his head in disgust.

Kane stared at him completely shocked. Albus bloody Dumbledore just admitted to plotting this all? Holy shit... Then the rage swept over his body at what Dumbledore said. Tom was in his arms with tears flowing down his face. Somehow after only being with Tom for a few minutes he already felt like a brother. They had lied about the brother bond but now Kane was questioning it. Could he really have a brother bond with him? It would make sense... He shook his head and pulled Tom closer. Kane spoke softly, "Dumbledore that prophecy you told Harry about the fake one... well I'm starting to think. What if the 'dark Lord' wasn't Voldemort but you!?" His eyes snapped dangerously as he raised his head and shot a glare at Dumbledore. If looks could kill he would be six feet under.

Dumbledore gave him a haughty look and proclaimed, "I am no Dark Lord I am the Light Lord. I know what is right everything I do is for the greater good." He smirked superiorly. Kane just shook his head in disbelief. This was Dumbledore? He really thought this?!

"You know, Grindewald's slogan was 'For the greater Good' and he was considered a Dark Lord. I know for a fact all Grindewald wanted was to change how the ministry was run. No more Dark Creatures ban, a tighter secrecy act, not being in the Middle Ages with technology still. You killed a man who was trying to change things..." He trailed off as realization sparked in his eyes. If Dumbledore kept everyone so in the past they would be easier to control. They would go to Dumbledore for help... Oh lord. Dumbledore was planning on ruling the ministry like slaves.

"Out, Get out! You're disturbing our rest and I want you out!" Dumbledore looked at him like he was crazy the he sneered.

"You can't make me get out boy. Nobody is here and I'm gonna make you scream." The viciousness in his voice made Kane and Tom freeze. Looking into his eyes anyone could see the utter glee it contained at the thought of hurting someone.

"Draco! Malfoys! Help we need help!" We screamed together before a silencing ward was put up. _Ahhh shit! _Kane faced Tom in fear and closed his eyes briefly. Silently pleading help would arrive and fast. Running was heard outside the infirmaries doors and pounding. They had reached the silencing barrier. Dumbledore blockaded the doors not allowing anyone entrance. An evil laugh escaped.

Dumbledore turned to face the two boys. Expecting to see them cowering on the bed. What he saw was a surprise. Kane back was to the wall Tom protectively behind him. He was glancing about the room desperately seeking for an escape route. A sneer lit up his features at the love. Kane could barely hold himself up and blood was dripping from the now open wound in his side. He moved closer. They backed up to the wall. Kane clutching his side, face contorted in pain. Tom was behind him holding Kane up. "You shouldn't be moving boy," Dumbledore chided. The banging on the door got louder and more desperate. "Now let me see who you really are." Confusion clouded their eyes. What in Merlin's name was he talking about? Who we really are?

The banging on the doors multiplied and shouted spells were heard. "What are you talking about Dumbledore?" Kane spat at him. Trying to buy some time.  
"Little Kane Malfoy, you expect me to delay your attack? Well how wrong you are. Let's get started..." he paused for a moment as the doors trembled. A crack was heard and the silence barrier dissolved. The doors Blasted open and the whole Malfoy family rushed in along with the Blacks to see Kane and another boy being held at wand point by Dumbledore. The next moment curses were flying through the air. A sickly green one was shouted and struck Dumbledore in the chest. There was silence for a moment till Kane collapsed and everyone noticed the blood pooling around him. Tom was on his knees trying to help him.

"Kane!" Draco shouted in concern. He ran over to his brother barely sparing a questioning glance at the other boy there. "Kane wake up, please wake up" He repeated over and over. He looked at his mother and tears were streaming down his face he manage to cry out, "Mum he needs a healer and fast' before sobs overcame his body and he clutched his brother closer.

Regulus and Sirius rushed over casting Diagnostic spells. Both had a little training in healing and hopefully it would be enough to save Kane.  
"Narcissa fire call since I don't see Poppy anywhere!"He glanced around the room then paled, "Oh never mind... there she is." Regulus stated in the deathly quiet room. The only real sound was Kane's ragged breathing and pained groans....

-----Kane's P.O.V-----

The moment he lost consciousness he awoke in brightly lit room. Almost like the Gryffindor common room. Voldemort was sitting in one of the few chairs. "What in the name of Merlin..." Kane said. Voldemort chuckled.  
"Ah, Kane how are you doing?" His tone was friendly but his eyes were ice chips.

"How am I here?" Kane asked neutrally. Voldemort gave him the 'are you stupid' look.

"How do you not know where you are and how you got here? You summoned me here! This is part of your mindscape! Parts of our link are like this, you a stupid child! Are you mentally disabled?" He asked with a sneer. Pathetic... Some part of him whispered. Kane looked at Voldemort understanding what he said.

"Why would I have called you here?" he asked defiance clear in his voice. The warm fire burned brighter and the black couch looked so inviting. So Kane went and sat completely unaware of what was going on with his body on the outside.

Voldemort looked at him as if he were assessing his value. "Join me, Malfoy" He started, "Join me and together we will be powerful. We will rule the world. I've seen your power. Now all you need to do is to start using it. In your own right you should be ruling the world. You are powerful enough you just need the ambition."

Kane snorted: Join Voldemort? "Ha, no thank you Voldy. I'm perfectly fine without being dragged into the war. I'm not on Dumbles' side, yours or the ministries. Deal with it." Voldemort stared at Kane with disbelief written all over his features. Suddenly fury appeared and Kane felt a little satisfaction. Everything about this room suddenly he knew. He knew how to shut it down, how to rearrange it, and how to kill within it.

"You won't join me, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard ever?" he hissed. "Then you shall die!" He cried out as he pulled out his wand. Then in the next moment the lights flickered out and Voldemort began screaming. A voice laughed making a chill go down Voldemort's spine as he panted for breath.

"Goodbye Voldemort... May you not rest in peace." Then the screaming started again. They were screams of agony that tore at your heart. Screams that made you wince and be glad it wasn't you. When they stopped the silence was deafening. And Voldemort knew no more. A relieved sigh broke the oppressive silence and Kane closed his eyes in victory. A small smile broke out on his face and he laughed freely in what felt like three life times...

A/n: Tada! Well please review...


	18. Epilouge

A/N: The End. It's the Epilouge! The horrible What the fuck? End. Hope you enjoy it. I re- wrote this five times before my Beta got to edit this. Well hope you arnet to dissapointed so sorry. 

Chapter18: The End is near

Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on  
but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go

In the end- Linkin Park

Regulus, Lucius, Draco, and Severus grasped their left forearms in pain. Tom was on his feet in a moment looking at their arms. A sharp intake of air and he was pushed out of the way. "Holy shit… It's gone. The dark mark is gone. Gone!" he started laughing unable to stop until he saw Kane pale and barely moving. "He did it, didn't he? Of course he did… Kane, oh Merlin!" Tom choked on the tears that were freely dripping down his face. "Somebody help him please? Please!? Somebody… anybody…" Tom glanced around the room people were frozen in shock and not moving. The few who had collapsed earlier weren't moving either.

"Help…?" Tom said desperately. "Why aren't you moving? Just move!" He screamed in frustration. _Why wouldn't they move? They weren't hurt. Just please let them move. Kane's going to die the others might already be dead… just please dear god… _The hospital wing spun into darkness. Tom gasped, _what was going on?_

He could never help anybody even the precious seconds he had with his brother, Kane, he did nothing but cry. Who wouldn't cry? he had been thrown from Voldemort's body onto the bed with Kane. It was unexplainable. Nobody knows how it happened and now if things weren't stopped and Kane wasn't saved, nobody ever would.

Tom was bewildered, nobody was moving. They were fuckin frozen. A surge of anger overwhelmed him. Kane had saved them all and they weren't moving! Or, he had assumed Kane had saved them all, 'Cause who else would have had the balls to do it? The lights came on. "Why aren't you moving?" He screamed in rage. Nobody blinked they just paled and didn't blink. Almost as if the life were draining out of them. Tom gulped inaudibly and moved his hand in front of Narcissa Malfoys face, no movement.

He stepped back and watched the people slowly sink onto the ground and stop moving. They… they had fuckin died in front of his face… What the fuck? What was going on? Screams erupted from all around him. But still none moved. Their mouths didn't open but they screamed. Internal agony, their souls were screaming, dying and he could only watch helplessly.

A hitch in the air made Tom spin around and watch Kane's body slowly give out. Movements to his right made him turn around quickly. There, floating above the bodies, were the spirits. Laughing and smiling Tom could only look at them, not understanding. "Ha, Tom why aren't you with us?" Draco asked with a smile.

Tom could only shrug his shoulders. "Oh well sweetie come on, just give up." Narcissa said with a warm smile. "Let go."

Tom gave a shaky smile back asking a million questions with his eyes. "Tom come on Kane will join us in a few seconds. The others will too in their own time." Regulus eyes sparkled in compassion for the boy. "Just lie down and relax. Let everything go, stop fighting for your life." So Tom lay down on the hospital bed, closed his eyes and tried to let go. For hours or minutes, maybe even seconds nothing happened. When he was about to sob in frustration he felt the comfortable presence of Kane.

"Tom just search within yourself and cut off the flow of life. It's easy and painless. Come on, little brother Draco wishes to get to know you." Tom opened his eyes and saw Kane and Draco; hands entwined watching him with… amusement?

Draco saw the look he was being given and laughed, "We can hear all your thoughts." He explained to tom. _Oh, Cool. _Kane laughed to this time, smiling and nodding. Tom closed his eyes this time and searched within himself. Body, mind and soul. He saw a small string of bright blue essence. His essence. He grabbed it with the utmost care. And snapped it. Pain washed over his body and he heard people screaming. Suddenly like nothing had ever happened Tom was floating above his body. A laugh escaped his lips. Together with his family they floated out of the room. Chasing and laughing at each other they agreed on one thing. Being dead is so much better than being alive.

---What Happened after---

In a few hours a student will find the bodies and Aurors will be called. It won't be for a week that they determined the cause of death to be poison in the air.

Two twin red heads will still be asking questions never to be answered till the day they die. And when they do they both can't help thinking how good it will be to hold Harry in a brotherly hug again. Smiling they walked away from the devastating scene. Hearts lighter with the knowledge that they _would s_ee harry again.

Bill and Charlie had never showed at Hogwarts after Charlie was let out; they were killed by the last remaining Death Eaters. The moment they died Kane/Harry was with them, explaining. They cried, laughed and hugged him. Holding him in their arms they kissed his forehead like a baby, nobody cared they had their little brother back.

The betrayers lived their lives in Azkaban for a crime they committed some years down the road. Never understanding what had really happened. When they died they got curt words and a one way ticket down to hell.

Hogwarts was never the same after the Malfoys left it, and it never would be.

Harry James Potter walked those halls; he walked them as Kane Andrew Malfoy. He lived and Died in Hogwarts and she, the sentient being, would miss him.

a/n: Show me ur love by reviewing! Sorry for the.... ending.. yea...


End file.
